Pack O Wolves
by Iwant2beAcookie
Summary: Rawsi liked to watch the deers pass by in her Aunt's backyard. When she finally tries to befriend one, a pack of ten wolves attacks her and the deer. Turns out they're only the Akatsuki trying to survive. Rated for Language/gore/sexual themes? OcX...?
1. The epic deer scene!

A/N: I do not own Naruto… or the Akatsuki… Yet… -w- But Rawsi ish mine! And in case the idea of Akatsuki as wolves has already been done, I'm sorry and will delete this story if it seems like I had copied anything from it. I swear I did not know of this type of plot! Oh yesh, I guess this is kinda a one shot but I may continue it for my own sake?

Me: AHAHAHA! The most random thing and I typed it up! Muahahah! YAY FOR ROOT CANALS AND THEIR DOPY MEDS!

Rawsi: … She's sorry to say but some of the Akatsuki may be OOC, It's just the way she writes… If you have a suggestion you can send her a message! Ah! And please don't be too harsh with this!

Me: DO ALL YOU WANT! OWOWOWOWOWOWO! *holds her mouth in pain* God I hate myself…. Sorry it's short and stuff but OW! I might make it longer OW! So yea FUUUUUUUU-!

Rawsi stared into her Aunt's backyard, looking for any rustle in the darkness. Her deep amethyst eyes scanning every possible movement. Suddenly she saw a flash of brown through her binoculars. Her head swerved to observe the movement; black hair whipped around the glass window. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a deer.

Ever so carefully she turned to look at it. It seemed like the deer tip toed out from the trees just to see Rawsi. She could see it fully now, a young female deer. Her brown fur sleeked across her nimble frame, the white slick stripe was hardly visible around eleven at night. Its head scanned the area, when its gaze fell upon the girl they stared intensely; she let her eyes wander its body. They locked eyes for a moment, deep amber to purple quartz. In that second Rawsi could see the fear she held. All the things it had seen filled her line of sight for a mere millisecond. Oh how she wanted to caress its head, nuzzle it softly in the glistening light of the moon. She wanted to whisper in its ear that all would be okay, that nothing would happen; she would whisper lies. Those lies would help the little fawn in its journey into the world, the lies her parents told her had helped with the tough times.

The animal walked slowly closer to the window that was covered in vines that stayed green all winter long. Rawsi carefully backed away, as not to scare it. Closer and closer she got to the door, her hand barely touched the handle. 'Yes,' she thought to herself as she soundlessly turned the knob, 'you won't run away on me…'

The wooden door creaked somewhat, but the fawn hadn't noticed. She gracefully sneaked over to the grazing four legged animal, which seemed to be watching from the corner of her eye. Rawsi held out her hand cautiously and smiled. She could so pull off the caring mother look.

"I'll call you Ninette," she whispered in the best concerned tone she could, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." the deer stopped grazing on the winter foliage and gently leaned her head towards the open hand; her hooves clicking on the sound of the patio as she walked forward. Rawsi could almost feel the tips of her little hairs, her breath slowly gaining pace. As soon had her hand touched the deer's ear, its head whipped around at the noise of an acorn crunching atop a fall leaf.

Rawsi stared in the same direction and watched as something white emerged from the shadows. It was the most sliver wolf Rawsi had ever seen. Its fur looked as if it had been slicked with some sort of gel, its eyes glistened a deep magenta. A small pendant fell like a collar around its lean neck, jingling ever so slightly as it walked. She stared at its mouth for it was baring its blood tinted fangs, its lips curved into what seemed like a smirk. The deer had galloped away, or at least tried to before the wolf pounced on it. Upon impact, the terrified fawn died before it hit the patio with a loud squishing sound. Its black claws gashed into the fawns flesh, ripping and tearing chunks off. Dark maroon blood spurted out of the gashes and onto Rawsi's black hooded sweatshirt, some got on her face. Its fangs dug deep into the neck of the already dead animal.

She stared in horror at the sight while thinking, 'Wolves don't live down around these parts?' She shook it off and stared at the silver wolf, which had started eating it _raw_. In the midst of eating part of its bloodied rib, the wolf looked at Rawsi. It quickly got in a defending position, growling deeply. The girl locked eyes with it moments before they started to fill up with water. She tried to hold them back as hard as she could, but they wouldn't stop flowing. Why did she even care for a stupid animal?

Sounds of leaves crackling filled the seemingly soundless void behind her. The motion censored light by the old shed flickered on showing eight other wolves bearing their fangs as well. One of them, however, looked quite cheerful and happy seeing a human being. Rawsi just glanced at them all before turning and running back towards the open door. Her nails barely touched the brass before one of the wolves pounced on her, digging its claws in her back. Rawsi moaned out in pain, she tried to move her head to see which one it was, but couldn't move. She could feel the blood seeping out onto her clothes, she was also starting to fall unconscious. She took one last look at a rusty colored wolf before passing out.

A/N: So cheesy and stupid, I know I know… *bows* I should win an award! But no, this was all I could come up with and I kinda wanted to be like: Wolves… Akatsuki… YESH! When I was getting mai root canal done I had a vision... of this exact scene! And I know it seems overly dramatic and stuff but I wanted to try a new writing style~!

PLEASH REVIEW MAI LITTLE LLAMAS AN ALPACAS!


	2. Wolves like Fish?

**A/N: Yesh! Three reviews! *Quagmire voice* ALLLLLRIIIIGGGHHHTTT! Anyway, I just wanna thank you with this acceptance speech that I had written down, it took me a few hours to write but I know you'll love it! You wanna hear the title? It's caaaaallllleeeed Pack o Wolves, Chapter 2! I tried to make it long because I know you love me babbling about~ So yea~! But I may warn you, I switch Point Of Views frequently in this! ON WITH MAI SPEECH OF LOVE FOR MY LLAMA'S AND ALPACAS!**

**(THANK YEW LAUREN-SAMA! I luv choo~!)**

Rawsi kept her eyes closed, still acting as though she was sleeping. She took shallow breaths as not to disturb any of the animals. She swore she could hear people talking; maybe they were coming to rescue her?

Teh Akatsuki pov?

"Hidan!" the copper wolf snarled, "Off the girl!"

"The fuck?" he yelled, steering off the black haired girl. They all stared at her, she had started shaking.

"Leader-Sama..." said the black one, "she's awake." He silently pawed at her back; she gasped at the sudden pain but regained her silence.

"What do we do with her, Un?" Deidara asked, walking forward somewhat. Pein approached her face, lowering his gaze to meet her closed eyes. He used his paw to tap her cheek, making her jump and look at him.

"Please... Don't hurt me..." she whispered. She murmured something before reaching her hand out toward Pein.

Rawsi pov?

I stared at the wolf; it was average size and looked fuzzy. Its fur was a sort of rusty copper; around its face were little black splotches. Its eyes were deep lavender that looked as though it had rings around it; its whiskers were the same purple hue. This one seemed to be the alpha male; his tail was raised high in the air signaling a high rank. I didn't want to die by wolf attack so I had tried to make peace with it. I slowly reached out my hand, telling it that I was trust worthy. He looked it over and then stared at me.

"I trust you...?" I said, my voice almost crackling on the word trust. It bowed its head before putting its paw in my hand. I silently smiled to myself; I had never touched a wolf before. I nodded my head in return and recoiled my hand into my jacket pocket.

"I'm guessing you sent Kira over there to kill the deer?" I motioned to the silver one, his fur matted together from the dried blood reminded me to ask. The Alpha nodded in return. "So I'm guessing your starving and parched?" all of them nodded at this, I smiled a bit wider. "Then I guess you won't mind coming inside for some water?" I held my hand out towards the open door.

Kira, as I had referred to earlier, walked in without hesitation. The rest followed, the last being the Alpha. 'Strange' I thought to myself, 'this isn't likes normal pack of wolves...' Once all had piled into my Aunt's living room I went over to the stairs and looked at them. "Don't worry; I'm just getting some bowls from upstairs. No one's home but I ask of you please don't ruin the furniture. It's new." and with that I left up the flight of stairs, becoming paranoid with each step.

Akatsuki pov?

They all scanned the room. Everything seemed... Different? There was a couch, a chair with an ottoman, a coffee table and a small, but average sized, TV. The right corner had a lamp, a basket filled with magazines, and a glass case filled with photos. The left held a rocking chair, a small glass table and a clock; along with a walk way to three other rooms. The carpet was like something from the 70's, but with the modern furniture it was hardly noticeable. The room was quite warm, well, to Deidara that is. He was sitting under one of the heater vents, which was blowing heated air.

"It's hot, un..." he panted. Hidan shot him a 'you must be crazy' look, for he was quite comfortable with his temperature. No one else seemed hot either, just a bit eager to get something to drink. Itachi's ears shifted to the sound of pots and pans clanging upstairs. They all shifted their gaze to the girl, who had walked down with a huge glass bowl filled with ice water. She had a somewhat happy face on as she made her way to the middle of the carpet and set the bowl down.

"You sure it's safe, Leader-Sama?" Kakuzu asked, more or less 'barked'. Pein wasn't so sure if he could trust her, she would probably kill them for their fur. Perhaps the water was laced with some sort of poison? He nodded all the same.

Rawsi pov~?

I silently watched as they licked at the water, it made me happy knowing I didn't kill another animal. I made my way to the ottoman, or foot stool as my Aunt called it, and made myself comfortable. I glanced out the window and realized it was snowing, I didn't mind the snow… But what about the wolves…? They can't stay here, they'll have to leave soon, but they're so cute~ I just wanna cuddle them, even though I hate wolves.

I guess you kinda wanna know why I hate them, yes? Well, when I was little my mother and I went to the animal shelter to adopt my first dog. The first one, that was going to get put down, was a HUGE yellow lab. THE SIZE OF A MINI HORSE! He jumped on me and licked my face, I wanted him… Badly. When I told my mom I wanted him, she said that we would have to pick another one because he had some sort of disease. I threw a fit because I wanted him so bad; I took him and put him in the car. Mom didn't approve so she took him back into the building. I started to cry and ran off, I had no idea where I was but I knew was in the woods. I had no idea about anything that was going on. I can't remember the rest but mom told me that the dog ran after me and got in a fight with a wolf. In the end they both died. This is also the reason I hate dogs…

I felt something nuzzle my leg, when I looked it was one of the odd looking wolves.

"You hungry?" I asked; most of them nodded in return. What did my aunt have to eat?

"I don't think we have any meat… Do you perhaps eat fruit?" The silver one seemed to howl in anger, I guess it doesn't like fruit? I sweat dropped and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, uh, we have…?" Everything left my mind, I went completely blank. I hurried to get up the stairs as not to keep them waiting. I know how impatient Sasori gets, so I try not to keep others waiting. Oh, did I just mention that red head from Akatsuki? Damn, I'm not supposed to show my otaku side! Once I got up the steps I ran into the kitchen and whipped open the fridge door. Cheese, milk, soda, juice, some vegetables, some fruit… No meat… At all… I sighed in defeat and turned around, closing the door. I felt something brush on my leg and wigged out by screaming bloody murder. It was only the alpha male.

"I'm sorry… We only have what's in this thing…" I opened the door again, showing what we had. Then I remembered the freezer and opened that. Salmon, ice cream, popsicles, halibut…?

"Do you guy's eat fish?" I gave them a confused look. The lighter blue one nodded enthusiastically; I'll take that as a yes. I reached for the salmon, my favorite fish, and put it on the counter. I didn't know where the knives were so I just used my hands to separate it into equal pieces. I grabbed four different plates, placed the equal pieces in the middle, and grabbed the halibut. Eventually I had separated all the fish they had in the freezer and gave it to the wolves. They ate it happily while I washed my hands off in the sink.

"Damn, I fucking love salmon…!" I murmured to myself. I really do love it, why kami why did I have to give it all away? I watched the raw fish flakes fall into the garbage disposal and sobbed a little. I turned around and saw they were all done; the lighter blue one, as mentioned before, was licking the plate. He noticed me staring at him and stopped, backing away slowly.

"Do you mind if I take the plate now?" I asked, he nodded and I gathered the plates. I washed them off in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher and wiping down the counter top. Don't wanna spread Salmonella or whatever the disease raw fish gives you, do I? Yes, yes I do… I'm strange aren't I? I answer my own questions and sing in Japanese…

"I HAVEN'T NAMED YOU HAVE I!" I shouted at them. Ah, when I get in deep thought and come back to reality I yell… A defect I have. "WELL THEN LET'S START!" I laughed like a maniac and sat down on the blue carpet. 'Well they are wolves… I should give them terrifying names shouldn't I?' I thought to myself as I looked at the alpha. I never noticed this before but he had a collar on, with a ring instead of the normal tags. It had kanji on it, I can't read most kanji.

"You will be named… Uh… Lemmie think… Copper? Copper fang! YOU WILL BE DUBBED COPPER FANG!" I reached my hand out to pet his head, but quickly withdrew it. I don't want to get bitten… again…

The next one I looked at seemed to be the Alpha Female. She was a deep grayish blue, odd coloring for a wolf. Her fur looked as soft as dove wings,resisted the urge to touch it. One of her ears was a light baby blue, her eyes a stunning amber. Her claws had a somewhat orange tint to them; her back paws had white fur up to her hips. Her whiskers where also white, but not all that long. Just below her mouth was a grey dot that looked like a piercing. Her collar seemed to have an imprint of white flowers and another kanji ring. This one I could read, it looked like 'white'?

"You shall be… Krazoa Spirit…!" I smiled, she nodded in return. That was a bit of my nerd side. I love playing the Star Fox games, but my all time favorite is the one with Krazoa palace. I looked at the next one, male of course.

He was the lighter blue one from earlier, the one that liked the fish. His fur seemed scaled and sharp on the ends… He was HUGE! I mean like that yellow lab! His eyes were kinda small… Around his eyes were… black slits, like gills. That is fucking awesome. His claws were black and long, his teeth sharp and rigid. I FUCKING LOVE THIS ONE! His collar was like a wrap of gauze, the kanji I couldn't read.

"General Scales!" I beamed.

The third one was all black, and I mean everywhere. His tail seemed to be in… a pony tail? He also had long hair that went from the top of his ears to his neck. The whiskers he had seemed almost bloody red? His eyes looked like… dare I say it… Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan from Naruto. I swear to god they were charcoal a second ago…! The collar he bore was completely red, with black tomoe's around it. I believe the kanji said 'Scarlet' but I'm not so sure.

"Night Stab… You shall be Night Stab…" He didn't respond like I thought he would. I must resist the urge to name him Itachi!

This one was quite… blond… VERY blond. Hell, it didn't even look natural! A tuff of fur fell over his left eye, which was seemingly surrounded by grey. It looked like fluff on a new born chickadee! His tail was puffier than the last one; it was also in a pony tail. His eyes were deep pools of cerulean, almost like contacts. His claws weren't different from the others, just a deeper shade of black. His collar was all black as well, the kanji looked as if it said 'Blue' … or was it 'Green'? I just had to feel this one on my skin; I reached out and ran my hand over his ear. It didn't seem bothered at all; it looked as though it was smirking to the others.

"SO FLUFFY!" I yelled at him, "I eh mean you will be Pyro Blood!" The silver one chuckled but received a death glare from Pyro Blood.

The one next to him was quiet, very quiet. His autumn fur was sleek, like polished wood. His eyes were like Krazoa's, but a deeper shade of amber. He was the smallest of the others, almost like a fox. His whiskers were brown, much like the color of his claws. Around where his heart should be was a circle of white, with red fur shaped like kanji in the middle. This was the kanji I knew all too well. His collar was cream, his kanji I could read perfectly.

"Scorpion… Jewel, Ball, or Black King… Sasori? What the hell, is this my punishment for hiding my otaku side from the world? Anyway, your name will be Scorpion Shank…." When I said Sasori, Copper Fang looked at me strangely for a moment. I ignored it and went on with the next one.

It was the silver one with the magenta eyes. Upon closer inspection I saw that his whiskers were the same color as his eyes. The collar was a silver rosary, like the one Hidan wore. The ring was on the back part of it, the kanji for 'Three'. I think I'm going insane…

"You shall be Crimson Wound…" I looked at the other one, ignoring the way he looked at me.

It was a deep brown hue, black fur swirled on its body, looking like stitches. His eyes were what really got me. The back part, where it was supposed to be white was red. The circular part was green… LIKE CHRISTMAS! I hate Christmas… Anyway, his collar was covered in stitches too, but I couldn't read the Kanji… (A/N: Rawsi doesn't know the anatomy of an eye too well, does she?)

"Dagger Gouge… that seems good to me…" He bowed his head as I turned to the next one.

I swear I've seen him before. The left half was white while the right was black. The white side's eye was an electric yellow; the black was a bit duller, and looked a bit annoyed. His whiskers were green, like leaf green. The collar was also green, and the Kanji said 'Boar'… I believe my translations were wrong… My god it's Zetsu…

"You will have to be called Slash Gash; Black is Slash, White is Gash." Gash seemed to smile while Slash sighed… Screw this… I swear there was one more… Ah, I have an Idea! If I call his name, maybe he'll come?

"Fuck this; I'm calling you names from the Akatsuki… TOBI?" I yelled. He was the only one I didn't see, so it must be him that's running loose. A small black wolf came skipping down from the hallway. His face was completely orange; a black strip of hair covered his right eye. He didn't have a collar. He was gaining speed fast. I got very scared and closed my eyes. I felt something pounce on me and start to lick my face. I HATE when an animal, besides a cat, does that to me! With all my force I pushed him off of me and glared at him through my eyelids. Wait… if he responded to Tobi then does that mean I'm in a fanfiction? Am I really going crazy? If this is a fanfiction then… AH HA!

I stood up and went down the hall into the bathroom. I turned on the water to start a bath, making sure that the water was warm. Tobi had followed me, thankfully. I had pointed to the water and had asked him to get in. He literally jumped in, splashing water everywhere.

Nothing happened.

I mentally crossed water off of my list and went back into the kitchen. I found some whip cream in the fridge and sprayed some onto my finger. Why whip cream you ask? I had a dream where the Akatsuki came to our world as Guinea Pigs and I fed them whip cream… you get the idea. I held my finger to Itachi and asked him to lick it off. He did and nothing happened.

"DAMN IT!" I rammed my fist into a wall, "WHY CAN'T YOU TRANSFORM BACK INTO HUMANS!" I let out a high pitched scream in frustration before I threw a fit on the floor. I could hear a distant 'poof' sound, but I ignored it. I also ignored the fog that appeared randomly in front of me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU'RE FUCKING TANTRUM!" Someone's voice reached over my screams into my ears. It sounded a lot like Hidan. I looked over to where the wolves should have been, only to find the Akatsuki… Naked…

**A/N: AH HA! I made it so they would only transform from a girl's shriek! I'm such a fucking genius! HAHA!**

**Rawsi: *nosebleed* …. Huhuhuhu….**

**Aqua: *laughs* Don't worry my lovely~ If you scream they will turn back…**

**Rawsi: HEY THAT WAS A SPOILER!  
Aqua: … Review Mai Llama's!**


	3. Teh great snowball adventure of OOCness

**A/N: Ah~! Thank you for reviewing… you get… uh… MY MOM'S CHECK BOOK :D! Yea no… But I will give you these sedimentary rocks I found! They are made from animal parts, like foxes and wolves and doggies and kitties! *throws rocks at the readers* PAIN AN SUFFERING MY FRIENDS~! Oh yes, and this chapter may perhaps contain some… mention of Rawsi's past, which does include rape. I won't go into details on this and there maybe some similar stuff later… Oh and this DOES have mention of Yaoi but no description, it's a little plot point because Rawsi's savage half hates it… I should put that in the description thingy, huh? I'll do that once I CAN GET ON THE DAMN INTERNET! *evil glare at mother***

**(Psh, She's gonna bond with one of the members during the holiday… WHO SHOULD IT BE! I was aiming toward Itachi but… naw… OH YEA! THEY ARE GUNNA HAS A SNOW FIGHT SO YEA! Ooc perhaps? Yes… SOWWY!)**

**Un = Hmmm, or Yeah for whoever doesn't like Deidara saying Un! You fill it in with the saying of your choice as not to lose readers!**

Me: God I love you guys… I love you soooooooo much…! WONDERFULL REVIEWS~! ^w^

Rawsi: … S-She's high! O.O

Me: … I love you~ and you~ and you~ and I can't forget about you!

Kisame: … You love me?

Me: I LOVE EVERYONE~! Except tha Uchiha ova thar….

Itachi: … Hn….

Rawsi: Ah, this will most likely be the chapter when the Characters become… OOC… *gasp* Shocker, I know….

Me: ^/o/^ - Drunk/Hyper/Overly happeh face

'… so… hot… GAH! MY VIRGIN EYES~!' I yelled inside my head. Now like any normal fourteen year old I wanted to stare at the sexy Akatsuki. I mean, who wouldn't? I quickly covered my eyes with my hand and pointed in a direction that I thought was north-east.

"TOWELS ARE OVER THERE!" I stared to scoot away from where I thought they were. I felt something on my back and thought it was a wall, so I leaned on it. I wanted to know if they had left yet, to get some coverage, so I had peeked out of my eye and looked around. No one. I closed my eyes tighter and grasped the wall, trying to stand without looking at anything. This wasn't feeling like a wall anymore. Knowing what it COULD have been I let go and backed up. You would not believe how terrified and tempted I am. Ah yes, so tempted to glomp the naked men~

"… Girl-Chan~?" I could hear Tobi's voice clearly; I don't even wanna know what HE looked like… I shivered at the mental image I painted, "Why is Girl-Chan's nose bleeding? It's all over Tobi!" Oh god… What did he just say? Did that wall I grab happen to be…? OH GOD! I screamed again, some of the blood reached my mouth. I yelled in anger, as before, and heard the same silent 'poof'. I carefully opened my eyes to a little slit, only to see the same wolves as before. I became a little more secure and looked around for some clothes to give them. This confuses me… I had yelled and threw a tantrum before and nothing happened? I just don't get it, is it the way I shout?

"The hell…?" I muttered to myself as I walked downstairs to my aunt's room. She had a lot of clothes, most of which she gave me. She had some guy clothes from when her sons were still living with her, like skater type clothes. I don't think any of them could fit Kisame… or Zetsu… No way in hell would Kakuzu be able to pull off the said look. I ran into her room and slammed the door; I didn't want any of them getting in my way. Searching around for something they could slip on really wasn't the best idea because I could hear someone walking in from the garage. Ah, that's when I started to panic. It could be my great Grandfather returning home from work; or perhaps my Aunt coming back from helping my other Aunt and her kids. I could hear small 'mrew' sounds coming from the area. I sighed in relief; that was just my Aunt's cat, Tigger, who came back from exploring outside. When I looked earlier it had started to snow, so perhaps that is why he wants to come back in the warm house.

'Knowing Hidan, he'll be dead in a second…' I thought while walking out of the room. I had failed in finding anything that could fit any of them, and my Aunt's a twig for god's sake! When I tried to lock the door, I failed yet again. I was not quite used to how their house worked, upstairs was different than the downstairs… I let out a sarcastic sigh for no real reason marched upstairs to tell the Akatsuki that I had no clothes for them.

With the oh so wonderful Akatsuki~!

"I'm confused! Was Girl-Chan supposed to grab Tobi's p-"

"Don't even say it Tobi, un!"

"But Deidara-Senpai! She touched Tobi's p-" Upon this, Deidara pounced on him so he wouldn't say it. Yes, Deidara would admit he was a bit envious, but no one wanted to hear him talk about it. Tobi whimpered in pain, he was biting on his tongue. Deidara pressed his paw harder, making Tobi's teeth dig into it and stab it. Blood started to slowly fill his mouth. Oh how he (A/N: In the writers opinion, so fuck off!) hated the taste of salted metal on his taste buds. (A/N: Yay! JUST DEAL WITH WHAT WAS SAID! THE RATING IS M FOA MATURE, SO DEAL!)

Third Person pov because Alex wants it to be!

Rawsi walked up the stairs, picking up small tufts of cat hair from her aunt's cat, Tigger. She loved that cat so much, but it was bound to die soon. She envied it; it could do basically whatever it wanted without the hassle of real life human problems. She would rather be that cat than herself, hell, she wanted to die right then and there. She remembered some beach towels in the cabinet down the hall across from her Great Grandmother's room.

The blackette wanted to make sure that the Akatsuki were still wolves, but when she glanced over she noticed some white flakes falling from the grey sky. She waltzed over to the door and wanted to see how much the snow had covered the grass. It was completely covered in white powder, about seven inches to be exact. She smiled to herself; Tobi had given her a curious look and was about to say something. He was cut off by Rawsi taking off her clothes, she only bore a red lace bra and white undies. She ran to the door and rushed to get it open. Once she did she skipped out in the snowstorm, staring at the clouds. She held her eyes closed, her arms at her side. It looked as though she had been crying while she smirked. As the flurries melted on her face and slid down like tears, she actually did start to water up. This was her favorite type weather, besides Hail.

.:^:v:^:.

She didn't know why this was er favorite, after all this was a terrible thing for her to see. It was on Christmas morning seven years ago, she waited for her mother to bring in her least expensive present. Yes, she was a spoiled, only child and she loved it. She stared silently at her strawberry pink walls, curled in her blanket, and compensated about what she would get. (A/N: This is where Alex comes into the writing! :D) All year she asked for a Grumpy Bear, one of the only ones she did not have in her collection. She loathed her friend for getting it before her, but she knew she would get it this year. Something startled her, a gund shot and a blood curdling scream. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the front door. When she opened it she saw snow, bloody snow everywhere. She ran out to where the puddle was, only to find her mother's lifeless corpse staring back at her. She looked it over with an emotionless face; the emotion she held was just too much to show. She searched for the person that did this, only to find a man pulling up his underwear. He checked her up and down before smirking.

"Well well," he said in a slight French accent, "You are looking, Very sexy this morning, eh?" She frowned at him. All these questions flooded her mind, only to be answered with one word.

Rape.

"A C cup this young, eh? We'll put that to use~!"

She learned about this from some nice men that came to take her father away. Her father was a ruthless bastard; he almost murdered her and her mother. Ah, they were both raped several times by him and his poker buddies. Rawsi's first grade teacher was the one that called the cops, she said that she was acting strangely around the other boys and male teachers. _They_ came and took him away after some heavy investigating; she had to ask what he did to her. All they could respond was in one word, her mother later gave her a dumbed down explanation.

"Sweetie, when a man takes off his pants and puts something inside your vital area when you don't want it, it's called rape…" She said in a cracked voice. Rawsi would remember that word, it would be stitched into her brain.

Rawsi backed away from him, tripping over her mother. He walked forward, slowly making his way over to her. She no longer had fear, only the desire to kill this man. From her pocket she pulled a small dagger; she had no memory of how or when she got it. She scooped up a handful of tainted show and shoved it inside, getting ready to chuck it. Rawsi waited until he got close enough that she could see the exact color of his skin before throwing it at his head. The blade was surprisingly sharp enough to slice the skin, puncture the bone, and stab the brain.

He fell down dead at her feet.

She still held no emotion as she looked up at the sky. The small crystals melting on her face cried for her. That's all she wanted to do right then, cry, but she just didn't have enough strength. Through her fake tears she smiled at her mom, patting at her shoulder.

"Hey momma… We did it!" She laughed, "We killed another bad guy!" This time when she looked at her petrified face, her mom seemed to smile back. The snow that landed on the dead woman's face streaked down her cheek, looking as though they were crying together.

.:^:v:^:.

She splashed in the powder, making it fly everywhere! She giggled and threw some at Deidara. Tobi rushed pass him and skidded around the snow as well. He seemed to snicker and start a fight with her. She chucked a snowball at him, he used his paw to fluff some back.

"Come on guys!" She sneezed, "It's fun~!" Kisame stepped his way past the others crowding the door, as soon as he stepped foot in the snow he became open territory. Both Rawsi and Tobi tossed snow on him; he in return did the same.

'This is my chance to peg Tobi, un!" Deidara thought to himself, sneaking into the darkness and gathering snow on the way. The three played with each other, Rawsi yelled to the others to join.

Akatsuki pov perhaps~?

"Tha fuck?" Hidan asked himself, "Why is that whore playing in the freezing cold naked?" He was then hit with a ball of loosely packed snow, fluttering in his line of sight. This made him pissed enough to try and attack her again. Kakuzu hit him with his little stitched paw, Hidan shoved some snow on him. They both got in a fight about it, tossing white everywhere. (A/N: … Must resist pervy mind!) Rawsi threw a ball at both of them. They looked at her in anger, but she just smiled.

"Lighten up Kuzu-Kun! DanDan, don't be so violent, just have fun you two!" She shoved a handful on each knowing that the nicknames pissed them off even more. Kakuzu and Hidan got a whole pile of powder and tossed it on her. She was completely covered in snow, but laughing all the same.

Sasori was somewhat annoyed; he didn't like the snow that much. They hardly ever, actually never, had it in Suna. When Rawsi dumped some on his tail, he jumped and snapped at the brat. She laughed put started to pet him, telling him she was sorry. Ah, Sasori liked this. Her hands weren't cold; they were soft and kept even strokes. When she stopped and leaped away, he didn't mind… Or cared… Or did he?

Konan silently watched alongside Pein. She glanced at some snow at the foot of her paw; she used her muzzle to get a small ball and toss it at their leader's head. When it hit him, he looked around before settling his ringed eyes on her. She somewhat smiled sweetly before he used his paws to shuffle some sprinkles at her. Rawsi came up and tossed some at the back of Konan's head. She assumed it was Pein and gathered a ball; she used the same force as Rawsi's and hit him hard. This went vice versa for a little while.

Kisame had torn away from the Rawsi Tobi battle and went to his own partner, the all stoic Uchiha. Itachi hadn't really moved from when he exited the door; his head did when he wanted to look at any flying snowballs coming his way. The blue wolf grabbed some tightly packed, half ice snow and nuzzled it onto him. The silence between the two was broken when he let out a small meep. Kisame laughed at him, did his partner just get bothered with some white, cold weather? Itachi hadn't noticed that Rawsi snuck up behind him with a pile of half ice in her hands. She dumped it on his head while Kisame burst into whole hearted laughter.

"Come on, 'Tachi! Join in the fun! I'll be waiting…" She disappeared into the dimming porch light. He just looked at her with his crimson eyes; Kisame tossed some more on Itachi, making him glare at the bigger wolf.

'I'll get you back…'

Deidara waited for the right moment to strike, he picked out his snow perfectly. It was just about frozen in a jagged ball. Hopefully the blow it gave just might kill him. He laughed triumphantly at his thought and gave all focus on the frolicking black and orange pup. Tobi scooped his muzzle down to get some powder to sprinkle on his Senpai. Come to think of it where WAS his Senpai?

"Deidara-Senpai?" He howled. Deidara didn't answer, he just smirked behind the dead foliage. Tobi looked everywhere for him, Deidara waited until his head turned just right…

WHUBANG!

Deidara had thrown the collection of snow directly at Tobi's distressed face, knocking him to the ground. He couldn't help but laugh and think about how awesome he was. Dei didn't notice that Rawsi was right behind Tobi at the time, so he nailed her too. She blocked him from hitting the cement, but it was a vital blow against her chest.

"Brat, you idiot!"

"FUCKING DEIDARA!"

"What did he do now?"

"We have to help her somehow…"

"Leave Tobi in there…"

"Where the hell did he go anyway?"

When Deidara heard these things, he was somewhat a bit hurt. He just stayed in his place, hidden from all the others. He didn't really feel bad for what he did, but he knew he had to make it up to her and the rest of the organization.

**Me: … 5… damn…. Pages…**

**Mudkips: YAY FOR OUR GODDESS!**

**Me: NO MUDKIPS! THIS IS WRONG! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NOT AS LONG BECAUSE I USED MOST OF MY MATERIAL ON THIS!  
Mudkips: … We are sorry! *starts to cry and bow***

**Me: Aww it's okay~ Ah my lovely readers! Please! REVIEW ON WHAT MEMBER SHE SHOULD BECOME CLOSE TO! Not Zetsu because my friends Oc wants him… yes… M rating… whut could happen? Ah and realize he was not mentioned in this because in the next chapter her Oc will come in with him, I'll esplain, dun worry Ricky Ricardo (10 llama skins if ya get the reference!)**

**The oc ish Sayuri Leingod (Beautiful name, Lauren~!) and she ish owned bai ****FaolinHayashi… I PROMISE SHE WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTAH LAUREN! Just letting the readers know that she will be coming in… so yea…!**

****

**So yeas… I do want to put in a chapter or a section where she gets close to one of the members! TELL MEH WHICH ONE SO THAT I MAY GET THE CHAPTER IN EARLIER!**


	4. Does Zetsu have a fangirl? WALMART?

A/N: … Well… this is kinda like a uh… Thanksgiving special sorta thingy… My aunt likes this story and said she demanded that the Akatsuki help her with dinner… so yea… They might seem OOC as to please my aunt so I can continue this… Anyway~ MOVIN ON! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in my last chapters, and those nice enough to review this one. I LOVE YOU AND DON'T YOU EVAR FORGET IT YA HEAR! … Did you not comprehend what I typed? No? Yes? You better… -.- Ah and this chapter might not make sense/seem rushed… ENJOY~!

Mudkipz: The goddess does not own Naruto~!

Me: … No I does not…

Mudkipz: Mud!

Me: KIP! :D

AND LAUREN! I'm making her swear because I CAN! And because my Aunt said that… anyway please I don't think that I'm doing this right…!

_This shall be Zetsu's… White side… the one that's care free…_

**This shall be Zetsu's black half~ This one speaks more logically! **And that's why I leik him like mudkips!

When Rawsi awoke, she was on the couch in the family room. The T.V was on to show an old rerun of a Utah Ute's vs. BYU game, which she didn't care for. Her grandmother's chair was empty, and it always would be; she just expected someone to be sitting there. She pondered for a moment about what had happened, when she realized what did go on she sighed. Her fun had to be ruined; at least she wasn't completely naked anymore. If she walked around, she might find more naked men… and one woman, so she decided to stay put.

"I'll check on her…" she heard from the hall. She glanced at the door frame and saw her aunt looking at her. Her wrinkled hand was on her heart, her Farrah Fawcett hair strewn in her face.

"Thank god! I thought we had to take ya in!" She walked in and sat on the unoccupied part of the cushions. Rawsi looked at her strangely before shrugging. They embraced for a second and they both stood.

"… I have to ask, Tannie…" Rawsi whispered. She didn't want her aunt to feel uncomfortable in any way with the question she was about to ask. "Have you seen some naked… men or a woman in the house?"

"You mean that group a rapists? Yea, they are helping me with the cooking… That dude with the black hair sure knows his way around a bowl and a whisk…"

"Rapists? Uh never mind, but cooking? Itachi with a spoon?"

"Thanksgiving is tonight, hun… You forget?"

That's when it came to her.

Considering her great grandfather was once rich, but is now poor for reasons unknown (A/N: Eh, I just dun wanna tell ya ;) ) they had to make do with Rawsi's money. They prepare dinner every year for the family, but no one has ever helped but her other aunt. She hated Thanksgiving, sometimes she didn't even show up. Ah, but this year she had a new friend and a pack of her own, so she just might attend. She promised to help cook and clean up after the fights began, that's why she spent the night last night.

"N-No I didn't! I've been looking forward to it a-all year!" She smiled half heartedly while walking out the door. She really, and she means really, wanted to die right then and there. A small part of her wanted to see the all mighty Akatsuki cooking Thanksgiving dinner, mostly just Itachi in an apron, but all the same she stuck around. A faint ring sounded in the distance, but they ignored it.

"Hey Lou Ann!" Someone yelled, "Someone named Sayuri Leingod is calling, un…" Upon hearing the name Rawsi jumped and ran towards the phone on the wall. She slid on the tile, sliding under Kisame who was clothed and taking food downstairs. (A/N: She has some fucking ninja moves, bitch! Or James Bond moves…) When she hit the carpet she skidded and face planted with the wall, her hand on the phone. Once she had it in her hand she started screaming into the device.

"HALLO!" She was practically strangling the phone in her hand, "WHO THA HELL IS THIS!" On her h's she made a gargling sound.

"I'm eating at your place…" And then the line went dead.

Rawsi's pov because Alex is tired of writing without the 'I's

Damn… not another one of my friends eating with my family… I looked at everyone that was in the kitchen, I-Is that Itachi with a-an apron? I started to laugh so hard that my stomach hurt. He glanced at me for a moment before going back to mixing pineapple, cottage cheese, strawberry banana jell-o, and cool whip with a plastic spoon. He's making the jell-o salad? Damn I usually make that… Wait… How did they become human again?

"Screw it!" I said between giggles, "I-I'll just make sumthin else!" I started to walk out into the living room that had a full view of the outside. When I looked I saw all the snow from the fight earlier, I smiled. Lou Ann walked up behind me and patted my shoulder.

"The next time you go out naked with them rapists I swear I'll kill you…" I smiled even harder as she walked off back to the tables.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't even touch me!" I waved my hand dramatically in the air, and then did some cheesy and fake ninja moves. She laughed for a moment before commanding Hidan to shut the fuck up and not to sacrifice the cat. Oh wait, I had a friend coming down didn't I? I turned around to go get the door when I came face to face with none other than Deidara. I stumbled backwards before I caught myself. I stared wide eyed at him, wasn't he supposed to be cooking something?

"I'm sorry, un…" He's sorry?

"For what?"

"Knocking you out with a half iced snow boulder, un." He somewhat smiled as to ease the awkwardness. Oh yes, it was awkward as hell.

"Shouldn't you be in trouble from Tannie?" I put my hands in my jacket pockets. I do this when I want to say something, do something, or when I want to die. Right now I wanted to say that I was sorry, it's something I do. I say sorry for things that aren't even my fault, it's a quirk I have.

"Tobi got the blame, un." I nodded. I honestly didn't really like him, if Deidara got in trouble then I woulda flipped a nut. I liked him, one of my favored characters.

"That's good… And sorry…" I started to walk around him. I hope he doesn't ask…

"For what, un?"

"Just… everything…! You don't wanna be here, Tannie is using you like a slave, for me living… general things…" I shook my head before sliding on the carpet with my socks, jumping on the tile and sliding down the rail to the garage door. When I looked towards the computer room I saw Tobi playing with Trisha, John's dog. She's an American Bulldog that's brindled with mesmerizing milky brown eyes. I want her all to myself, but I just can't take her away from him.

"Rawsi-Chan!" He yelled while standing and running to hug me. This is why I hated him. Trisha got up and started to nuzzle on my leg, "YOUR OKAY~!"

"Yes, I'm fine… Didn't you get hit as well?" He pulled me in a tight embrace, same with Trisha. She was just jumping on my back.

"Tobi's fine!" I could tell he was smiling under that swirly mask of his. Must… ESCAPE!

"Rawsi is glad to hear! But she has to meet a friend, so she's gotta go!"

"Aww, Tobi will be very lonely…" He let go and started to back away. Must resist my nice compelling side, must not say it!

"Rawsi will miss Tobi, but she will come back!" He perked up a bit and clapped his hands. I started to walk away towards the door but tripped over the dog. She grabbed my jacket hood and started to drag me on the floor, I swatted at her to let go. When she did I was at the back door, not the one I wanted to get to.

"Wanna go outside?" She jumped and wagged her tail happily. Meh, I could just go through this door and meet her out front. I opened the door and followed the dog as she ran out into the yard. I wish I was as carefree as her right now.

I trudged around the house towards Lou Ann's garden. It was filled with roses, purple roses. I have no idea how she got those, but she did! I just feel bad that they probably aren't going to survive through the winter like last year. Yes, those roses lived through the winter. They are like mutant plants, they usually don't die, and if they do they ALWAYS come back.

"**Those flowers…**" ? I gasped and my heart started to race. That scared the hell outa me; I put a hand over my heart and took deep breaths to calm myself, "_They aren't normal, are they?"_

"No… They are not exactly normal, though they are nice to have…" I smiled at the air. If you must know I'm scared. I'm not trying to offend anyone, especially not Zetsu, but he does scare me sometimes. When I first saw Sasori he scared me too, but I learned to love 'em! I'm sure my brain will come around sometime; after all we have a whole bunch of things in common. Like we both talk to ourselves, we are both trustworthy, we both have split personalities… AND HE IS MY TWO FAVORITE COLORS! (A/N: Rawsi is scared but Alex *points to herself* Loves Zetsu~ Though he ish Lauren-Sama's… so yea…)

"_I think the color is a bit off, it could be a bit lighter… _**It needs to be darker with a bluer hue.**" I'm just going to close my eyes and not look at anything. Don't look, don't look, don't look, Sayuri will kill you…

"I-I think they need to be m-more M-Magenta looking! Though if it w-was lighter it might l-look like L-Lavender! I-I do like t-the smell of Lavender!" I stuttered. I put my arm over my eyes so I wasn't tempted to open them.

"_Now look what you did!_" O-Oh god, are they arguing over me? "**Who cares, no one likes us anyway…**"

"S-Sayuri does! She likes you a whole lot! She likes plants and singing and Amine (A/N: When Rawsi is nervous she messes things up, that is supposed to be Anime) and Manga and Art and other stuffs! I bet she likes M-Mudkips too!"

"_Mudkip?_" Sayuri, get your ass down here before I die of a heart attack...! "**What that hell is that?**"

That's when I heard it, a car pulling up. Thank god to whoever that was, I prolly would have died if I had to continue talking.

"Rawsi~! You'll never guess what I saw! I Kakuzu cosplayer shopping at a Wal-Mart! I GAVE HIM A HUG!" I cracked my eye open just a tad before seeing coppery red hair, almost auburn. I think that is one of the most unique color's I have seen, mine's just black… going brown… but underneath, down towards the neck its bloody red! Anyway, way off topic, I opened my right eye just to make sure no one else was around. Just her, and the roses… and I… where tha hell did he go?

Anyway if you must know, Sayuri is one of my closest friends! (A/N: Lauren-Sama… Sorry, but Rawsi feels as though anyone who talks to her for five minutes is her bestest friend.) She's funny and perverted really nice like myself! Though sometimes she's not that nice to me… We like the same things, Anime, Manga, roleplaying, art, PLANTS~, except the Zetsu part. I understand where she's coming from and all, but I just don't feel the same way. He creeps me out and she knows that… I think…

She's also two years older, able to drive a damn car. I WANNA DRIVE A CAR! And die…

I envy her for her looks the most though, we contrast in different ways. I have amethyst eyes with a gold ringlet in the right; hers are caramel with a blue-green splotch in the iris in the left. Her skin is lightly tanned; I, however, am only tan on my arms because I hate the sun. Most of the time I see her she wears Capri's, tank tops, and sneakers; I always wear black combat boots, short sleeved black shirts with a black and purple or grey stripped jacket, and dark jeans. Here is something I don't understand, her hair is in a high ponytail. I cannot stand my hair if it's not in my face! I have to have it over my eyes or over my ears or else I get paranoid. I also once wore glasses, until I lost them a few years back.

She's like an autumn and I a winter.

"… Wait… A Kakuzu cosplayer at Wal-Mart? WHAI WASN'T I THERE!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT YOU SHOULDA BEEN! HE SOUNDED LIKE THE REAL THING!"

"WHAI AM I YELLING!"

"Because… You CAN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE DAMN HOUSE, BITCHES!" Did I just hear Hidan call out the kitchen window at us?

"Did I just hear Hidan yell at us to get in the house?" I started to march like a soldier towards the stairs.

"You took the words outa my mouth…" I'm guessing she followed me as I heard footsteps other than my own.

"_I'm still confused on the mudkip theory…_"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Is he really still around? Should I save him from the fangirl?

"**You don't need to know what the hell they are, just that she's fucking insane!**"

I turned around to face Sayuri; she was facing off towards the back of the house. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Sayuri... I halfta say this right now, the real, flesh and blood, Akatsuki are inside. I assume Zetsu is with them, or he's in the back yard. Back away from the house… Get in your car and drive away."

"Hell no! I WANNA MEET ZETSU~!"

I face palmed and started to walk away. If I stick around I might see Zetsu face to face… With a fangirl… If I left I would have to face Tobi because of what I said to him earlier… Oh god… what do I do?

A/N: Well Hai~! Okay so uh that one chick came in because she can! And ya know what, because she put in an OC… YOU CAN TOO! Because I don't want you to hate me for giving the opportunity to her instead of you guys~! I'll need this filled out~: (ZETSU ISH TAKEN! And I know you want his smexiness, but someone beat ya to it! *evil wide cat grin* I also think that… eh… Kakuzu may perhaps be occupied with someone as well… though if you request him I will happily give him up!)

Name:

Age: (Mine's fourteen if ya wanna know~)

Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pairing: (Psh I don't know who I want mine to be with so…!)

Thoughts on the Akatsuki: (I would like you to include Rawsi in this!)

How they met my character: (Just note I may or may not put this in the story, I may say "Oh we met at…" Or "We became friends/enemies when…" And so on and so on~)

And I would like for you to add something else like… eh… what they are good at, if ya don't mind us texting, small little things… but you don't have to! REPEAT, DO NOT HAVE TO IF DO NOT WANT! But it will be helpful…

SO UNTIL NEXT TIEHM! I might not update on my other story for a while… because I has writers block! More or less Caffeine Deprived Blocky thingy… BUT REVIEW AND I SHALL LOVE THEE~!


	5. The uh, chapter that my aunt wrote!

A/N: …. Seriously… My friend almost died the other day and you *points her hands at the readers* You made my day… I mean it… I REALLY DO! I FRICKIN' CRIED! TwT I LOVE YEW ALL~! Ah so here's part 2 of 'Turkey day twenty ten' I never got around to it because I was working on a torture story ;D BUT SO! TO LET MAI READERS CONTINUE BEING AWESOME! I GIVE YOU~ THIS THING! *cough* with some OOCness again to please her *cough*

AND BEFOA I FORGETS! *hands out a Mudkip to all who read it*

Mudkip: Mud~

Me: I SPEAKETH MUDKIP! He says he loves you and wants you to take him home…

Mudkip: Kipkip!

Me: … *puts on a chibi face of chibiness* Pwese take him home or Mr. Creeper will kill him again…

Itachi: … For the last time, I'm not a creeper…

(Inside joke, if you must know I could tell you… but then I'd have to kill you with mudkips! I kid I kid… but I could tell you if you ask *shrugs*)

Rawsi: QUICK NOTE! So uh… I changed the thingy… to romance because of well… SHE CHANGED IT NOT ME! *Points to her aunt who is also Alex's aunt* SHE SAID THAT CONSIDERING I'M GETTING A CONNECTION WITH SOMEONE AND SAYURI GETS ZETSU THAT IT HAS TO BE ROMANCE AND AN OCX! *Squeals* AND SEXUAL THEMES~!

.:':. - pile o rocks… X3 I love rhawks…

I decided to walk away.

I'm sure Sayuri can handle herself… I mean I did when I saw them. I totally forgot that I was in a fanfiction where they come in as animals and played it off.

_Hey, kid! I just wanted to ask… but do they even know where in the hell they are? Do they know how to get back? _

"… Questions questions…" I mumbled. My guess is that you don't know who that voice was… Well, he's a red raped crayon named Jackie. Don't ask me, ask my schizophrenia disorder. He only comes out when I get worried or paranoid, so almost all the time. (A/N: … Yes, I do have mild schizophrenia and one of the voices is a red crayon named Jackie, my friend came up with the raped part and it stuck.)

I totally forgot about the Zetsu Sayuri conflict and walked away, calmer than I was three seconds ago. I guess I could ask them and explain why they are in a bad fic, or I could figure out if the Kakuzu cosplayer was still at Wal-Mart… I stared at the stairs, have they always been covered in ice? When I put my foot down it slid just a tad. I tightly gripped the metal railing and ran up, slipping all over the place. At one point I face planted with the cement; it scratched my face up real good. (A/N: … As my mother would say…) As I got to the top the door opened and I saw Pein, twenty dollars and a paper in hand.

"Your Aunt ordered me to give this to you. She says you need to go to a store nearby and grab the goods on this list." Where the hell was he this whole time? I took the money and sneered at him.

"Tell her I just made it up the fucking stairs and want my coat and skates!" He reached behind the door and grabbed my stuff from the rack. He held them out to me; I tapped my foot. He did not tell her that I made it up the stairs… Yet. I made a low sound in my throat signaling that I was waiting. He stared at me for a moment before dropping my things and slamming the door in my face.

"… I LOVE YOU TOO, PEIN!" I smirked. I looked over the railing, and then glanced at the stairs. Ice would get me down faster… I leaped on the railing and slid down, landing with a stumble at the bottom. Then I realized I left my stuff up at the door. I did the doggie walk up, put on my stuff as not to forget it, and rode down on the magical metal rail.

Just a quick note to self: Riding with roller skates to a Wal-Mart downhill with ice covering the cement and roads is suicide. BUT WHO CARES I'M GETTIN ME SOME FOOD!

"_I never knew having a fangirl would be this…_" JEASUSHCHRISTIPISSEDMAISELF! "**Annoying? **_Not the word I was looking for, but somewhere along those lines…" _Just skate by, just skate by, don't look…! I glanced over towards the Zetsu Sayuri situation. That was something I thought I would never see.

Zetsu in a glomp.

I giggled for a moment before grabbing my phone and snapping a picture. That would be our Christmas card. I can see it now~

(Trouble finding a Christmas tree?

-insert picture with depressing emo Itachi Tree-

~open card~

Have this one, we don't need it.

-insert :Glomp: Picture here-

Have a fangirly Christmas~)

"Yea… Good times…" I bobbed my head and began to skate again.

… _You can't skate, last time you did you fell on your face in an awkward position and almost died…_

That was the voice that sounds like Itachi. For some reason he's over protective and helps me make the right decisions, don't sound Itachi-ish right? Anyway, I ignored him as I made a sharp right turn down Shayron Street. This is the only way out of here but it's full of creepers… Prolly shouldn't have gone this way should I?

-With the Akatsuki and Lou Ann-

"I swear to god, Hidan… If you spike anything at this dinner you will… Well… Have to sleep with Richard. DEIDARA YOU ESPLODE ANYTHING YOU WILL DIE! Tobi, away from that dog! DAMN IT KISAME I SAID DON'T EAT THE BROWNIES! Itachi… You lick that spoon one more time your sorry ass will be in the street! Pein! OUT OF DAD'S ROOM! KAKUZU! I SAID DON'T STEAL FROM WAL-MART! Konan would you be a dear and set up this table for me? WHO THA HELL ARE YOU! Oh… Your Sasori, correct? Help Konan… err… something…"

Then the phone rang. Everybody literally dropped everything and looked at the phone. It continued to ring until Itachi answered it.

"… Hello." He waited calmly for a moment.

"Oh, hey Lou Ann… Dad home?" Itachi held the phone out to Rawsi's aunt. She shooed it back to him, as she didn't want to talk. Then she shook her head for him to answer 'no'.

"… I don't believe so."

"Well… Christian has something to ask you…" He heard rustling for a moment before someone started talking.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD PICK ME UP BECAUSE RAWSI ISN'T HOME AND MY MOM DOESN'T WANT TO EAT UP AT YOUR PLACE BECAUSE SHE HATES THE WAY YOU COOK AND THAT THE CAR IS BROKEDED!" It was a little boy's voice yelling over the line, "YOU HAVE TO OR ELSE I WONT EAT BECAUSE SHE SAYS YOU HAVE TO FEED ME!" Lou Ann could hear his voice over across the room. She motioned for him to just simply hang it up. Itachi complied, putting the phone back on the charger and went back to work.

"Damn brat… EVERYONE BACK TO WORK~!" (A/N: Quoting Sasori is she now?)

"Bitch! Tell me if this is fucking done right, I can't read your damn cursive writing!"

"Hidan!" Kakuzu smacked his head, "Quit talking like that!"

"ITACHI'S LICKING THE SPOON AGAIN, UN!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if it was blended together correctly."

"Hehe, 'Tachi, you must really like the taste." (A/N: … Ku ku ku or kukuku just doesn't comprehend with mai aunt.)

"Tobi is a good boy~ TOBI FOUND ZETSU-SAN OUTSIDE WITH A GIRL!"

"Brat…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND WAIT FOR RAWSI TO GET BACK!"

~ Back with Rawsi~ (3rd pov~)

"So… Un…" She said with a flip of her hair, "What is exactly on this…?" She glanced at the paper she was given.

"T-This… is a… recipe…?" She clenched her fist and was about to scream. That is, until she realized she was already in isle five. "."

.:':. Time skip to teh dinner because Alex wants to let her readers enjoy this crack chapter sooner~! .:':.

(3rd pov again…)

"… You mean I didn't have to go to the store at all… And absolutely no one is showing up?" Rawsi asked. At the moment she was getting very pissed. She was smiling meekly at her audience, as not to show that she wanted to punch someone. She just went out in the freezing cold, met a stalker, had a friend come down, and possibly just missed her chance for free cookies.

"Yea, but you needed the exercise." Kisame laughed for a moment. That is when Hidan found his chance to strike.

"Yea, fat ass!" He boomed, "Loose some fucking weight, bitch!" Kakuzu smacked him over the head again, scolding him for his choice of words. Rawsi just smiled, put her hands behind her back and laughed.

"You are exactly right my friends, that is why I'm not going to eat with you tonight. I am going to stay in Nana's room and wait for you to finish so I can clean the dishes." She then simply walked away. They watched her walk down the hall, go into the room on the left, and silently close the door. Lou Ann, who had just come from upstairs, heard the door lock. The dog was trudging behind her, looking worried.

"… Um… We gonna eat or what… You guys didn't spend hours working for nothing am I right?" She looked confused, "Tha hell's Sayuri?" As she said this, the back door opened, and in came (A/N: The beautiful, stunning, awesome, AND SMAHART!) Sayuri.

"HE IS MINE! He is going to have mai plant babies! KYAAAAA~!" She dragged Zetsu in behind her, who (A/N: In mai opinion because I can and the naruwiki page didn't give me all that much info on his personality…) looked more than willing to be behind her.

"_Seriously… _**Why are we even listening to her? **_Even I don't know that anymore…"_

With Rawsi in her pov~

Ah, is it even Thanksgiving anymore? It feels like days have passed even though it's only been a few hours… Did they have to cook? Do they have to eat? I'm still stuck on if it's really Thanksgiving, maybe Tannie just wanted them to make food for her.

I didn't help… With anything

Damn, I feel useless. Itachi took my job, I had an errand to run that didn't really need to be 'ran', and I promised that I would return to Tobi… DAMMIT ALL! THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT TO DO! Eh… Screw it. I glanced over at myself in the mirror that my great grandma had. It was a bit dusty, but still seemed like it was HD TV. I laughed at my image, I look like an idiot. I'm covered in snow, my jacket has blood spots on it from who knows what, and my face is as red as a tomato. Was it from the cold, or because I'm blushing?

"I guess Hidan WAS right! I am fat!" I started to roll on the floor. God I love him, he's so nice! I felt something move in my pocket; it was my phone.

"VIBRATION IN THE PANTS!" I squirmed around on the floor until I answered it. I couldn't stop giggling but managed to answer a simple 'HAI~!' I seem so drunk right now… I couldn't even feel it when I closed my phone and hung up on them. When I realized what I did I just simply smiled and face palmed. I love this room~

Ousai teh room, with teh others.

"Laughter?" Someone said, obviously questioning the sound they were currently hearing. Lou Ann just didn't care at the moment; all she was thinking was if she heard the doorbell ring. Then she heard it again, was she going crazy?

"Quiet, I need to know if the door rang…" She whispered. She could still hear it, ringing in the back of her mind. She decided to open the door anyway, only to see a girl.

She looked around Rawsi's age, if not older. She had short gelled up hair, two green highlights in the front, and bangs covering her left eye. She bore mostly leopard print clothing; even her high heels had the same design.

'Seriously?' Lou Ann thought to herself, 'Whut up with all the black highlighted hair in your face ordeal?'

"Hi! I'm here to see Rawsi!" She smiled.

"And you are..?"

"Tanya Shiverspoon."

"Spoon? Tha hell kinda name is that?" Hidan said while walking forward. Lou Ann moved so he could see. When she saw who he was she smiled harder and pounced on him, engaging in a hug.

"Gah? Get the fuck off, bitch!" He shouted. She didn't move, just held on tighter.

"You are my plushie and I shall hug you for the flying pigs will carry me away~!"

"… Not another lunatic… Please!"

A/N: YESH! I ENDED IT HEA BECAUSE I CAN~! So uh… Akatsuki-Lover007 owns Tanya, which I thought was a cute little thing and all… SOWWY IF I DID NOT MAKE HER SEEM LIKE WHAT YOU WANTED! I had a creepy ten minute dream with this scene and couldn't think of anything else… Whut was I saying? Ah, well this made no sense… my aunt wrote some of this may I mind you! *claps her hands* Yea~

AND AND AND AND AND AND! I can only enter about one or two oc's at a time mai friends… I added this one because she sent it first~ the next two will come in the next chaptah!

So, I realize that not everyone wants a pairing, and that's fine with me, I really don't care~

Who's left? Ah… let's see…

Pein (Though I think I just may have someone for this… still, he's up for offer!)

Kisame (Yay! He's nice… Rawsi leiks him… he's blue like a mudkip~)

Itachi (… *cough* *cough*)

Kakuzu (*cough* seeitachislongnote *cough*)

Sasori: (*cough* seekakuzusnote *cough*)

Tobi/Madara: (… I believe he's taken by my friend… but she won't read this, will she?)

AND FOR CHRISTMAS~! How do you ladies feel about… Mistletoe? XD No seriously…


	6. Ahhhh, Leather Belt

**A/N: So uh… regarding my other story… I have lost interest in it~! But ya know, I think that having the care bears go all evil on the akatsuki might just be a good idea~! Okay, so lettuce see what I have here.**

**Deidara**

**Hidan**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Tobi/Madara****… Those are the ones that are taken, the rest are free… Dunno about Itachi though… (*cough* Sakura is referred as 'whoreina', sorry if you don't like that, but it's a plot point! *cough*)**

**Rawsi: ... 'Dunno about Itachi though'? Whut does that mean?**

**A/N: …. It means that he might be taken…**

**Rawsi: … Bai who?**

**A/N: … *hits her over the back of the head and hisses* Yew, idiot!**

**Rawsi: …. Owchies…. T.T**

Rawsi pov~

My great grandma was a collector of many things. She collected ashes of dead animals, clothes from the sixties, used bandages, and so on. I can remember this one time that she used a dogs skull to make me piss myself at my birthday party. Those were good times, very good times, too bad she's dead. I just know that she would love Kisame; most likely try to kill him and add him to her collection.

She would tell Itachi to dye his hair a different color, most likely think Deidara was her great granddaughter, Hidan would be her college boyfriend, Konan would be the sister she never had… I know for a FACT that she would think that Pein was my father; ending up hitting him with pillows or shooting at him with a shotgun.

I miss her. I wish she was here just so I could see those things happen to them. Ah, I guess I could tell them the things she would have done. No, my great grandfather would get mad…

"I'M NOT COMING OUTTA THIS ROOM UNTIL I GETS AN APOLOGY FROM NANA! She's gunna hurt Kisame-San!" I laughed. If I got an apology, then I would explain to whoever apologized that I was joking. Why am I in such a deep thinking mood today? I'm also somewhat random… Why not make use of what I have in here while I have the time? I heard someone scream something from outside the door, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

Ousai~

"RAWSI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT THA HELL THIS IS!" Lou Ann shouted, she punched the door countless times waiting for an answer. She got nothing as a reply.

"Kisame… Would you be a dear and coax Rawsi out for me~?" She called into the living room. The blue skinned man happily complied; he was waiting for something to catch his interest. When he walked up to the door Lou Ann was (A/N: AND I QUOTE!) sweating like a whore in church. There was no particular reason, just that Kisame scared the piss outa her.

"Hey Rawsi…" He tapped on wood, "Itachi wants to confess his love for you…!" He smirked to himself.

Absolutely nothing happened. This time he pounded hard enough to split the wood.

"FISHY-SAN~!" Sayuri yelled, "TELL HER THAT OROCHIMARU ISH HERE AND WANTS TO MARRY HER!" He stared blankly at the wall for a moment before repeating what she told him to say.

Again, nothing happened.

"… Sakura just died…" Her aunt whispered. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Rawsi, who was no longer wearing her shirt. Only a bloodied tank top and some jeans; her expression was that of a 'Kodak Moment'.

"WHOREINA DIED!" (A/N: If you must know, her face looks like (:D But a thousand times creepier and demonic.)

"Seize the child!" The older woman ordered. Kisame grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder; she didn't fuss, she actually liked being held as such. The three walked back into the room filled with the criminals… and the girl(s).

Rawsi pov~

Don't think down of me, I absolutely love being held, more or less touched by anything alive. Ya see, I am antisocial, I hate people. I usually don't get human contact when I leave the house, the only time I get hugs are when my great grandpa wants to hug me. So yes, I guess you could say I was blushing, or the blood was running to my head, I'll never tell~.

"OKAY FINE I'M BLUSHING! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME BE MAISELF!" I yelled at my brain. I do constantly talk to myself, and I answer my own questions, I also answer a rhetorical statement with another statement. Once we were in an open area, Kisame put me down all gentile like. He patted my head, which made me purr like a cat and cuddle up to him.

"Good kitty." He chuckled. I was half tempted to lick his cheek in a token of gratitude, but I'm not THAT tall. I stared at everyone, who stared back at me like I was crazy. Except for that stalker girl… Tanya… Yes… I narrowed my eyes for a dramatic effect and stared. From what I could hear in Nana's room, Hidan and her were fighting over something... (A/N: Quick filler info thingy, it was a fight that I didn't feel like writing. Eventually Hidan got his ass kicked by teh all powerful Tanya and gave in. So yea~ Oh, and Kisame really, and I mean really, wanted to watch it. AND NAO RAWSI ISH HIS KITTEH!)

"… Oh god… It's the stalker… SAVE MEH MASTAH!" I hid behind Kisame in attempts to hide.

Now, I don't have a problem with Tanya… She's actually one of my favored friends, I was talking about the black haired Uchiha sitting in Nana's rocking chair. I dislike him, but not as much as one girl I know. (A/N: THAT'S MEH! ALEX! I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG! *High five foa Invader Zim reference!*)

"Who? Tanya?" Kisame actually seemed concerned. Is _really_ becoming attached to me? I shook my head and pointed at the weasel, who I guess glared at me.

"MAY THE FLYING PIGS FEED UPON YOUR SOUL!" (A/N: The sweet, friendly, and badass) Tanya said. She pointed at him in an epic fashion, in which I joined.

"Tha fucks up with you and those damn flying pigs?" Hidan asked her. That was a question I wanted to ask her as well, so I listened by poking my head from under Kisame's legs. She just hugged him and smiled.

"They would eat me if I told you~"

I lowered my head in defeat, I needed an answer but I didn't get one… Aw, who cares!

"Hey Rawsi-Chan! LOOK WHO I FOUND AT TEH DOOR!" Sayuri trudged up the stairs with Zetsu and another girl following behind. I know who that is! It's one of mai friends!

"_Sayuri-Chan… _**Did you really have to drag us with you?**" (A/N: …. Yes… Zetsu is using the word Chan with the name Sayuri… *COUGHLOVECOUGH* :)

"Yeas I did~! NAO ESPLAIN!" … I didn't even get a good chance to look at the girl, I was thinking about the whole Sayuri isn't going to let go of Zetsu's white arm situation. I crawled my way out from under Kisame just so I could see.

Ah, I remember her. Wait… No I don't… Maybe I do… She's that one chick. She was the one with long white hair and those really blue eyes. The one that liked to wear strapless dresses… My train of thought was interrupted by Tobi who squealed all manly like. I somewhat sweat dropped and smiled like Sai, whom I love by the way.

"… Ehh… Okay, this is…" I tried to remember her name… Damn, I'm not good with names, only faces. "Kat~ She's mai friend!" I swear I could see Tobi's face behind the mask, it was literally like the smiley ':D'.

"HAI KAT! TOBI IS TOBI!" He jumped around, getting in her face. From my point of view it looked like he was going to pet her…?

Short story short, he got kicked, in the shin thank god! He held his shin and yelled. I guess it hurt really bad, note to self: Do not piss off Kat or Tanya… No kicking and no leopard heels are part of a good life…

"I like her already, un." Deidara laughed. She stared at him blankly for a second before putting on a kitty face and hugging him. It was then his turn to stare blankly at her.

"Ya know she likes esploding things, Dei!' I whispered quite loudly. Honestly I didn't care what I did anymore. I know I'm in a bad fanfiction, and they always, _always_, end up with romance. I also know that sometimes what happens is I find out that I love the character I hate, which would be Itachi. Screw it, my head hurts and I wanna be peteded bai Kisame…

"Yes I do~"

Tobi had gotten himself up from the floor, which he was sprawling on, and sniffled.

"Kat-Chan doesn't like Tobi!" he sobbed. Trisha, who I didn't even know came up the stairs, cuddled with him, "Trisha-Chan likes Tobi, huh?" He started to cheer up a bit. I twitched and looked over back towards Sayuri.

"OH TNOES! SHE'S GUNNA ESPLODE AGAIN!" I twitched once more before looking at Tanya. She didn't look different, except the shirtless Hidan that loomed over her. Never saw that one before. WHEN THA HELL DID HE BECOME SHIRTLESS! I bet she used her stalker powers to manipulate him into taking it off… Why can't I have those?

"_Esplode? _**What the hell do you mean by that?**" I couldn't stop twitching. Now, it's nothing bad when I twitch, I just go into a rage of ranting and don't stop until everyone is hurt; most of the time I end up hurting myself physically and mentally. I also don't seem to notice what's going on around me, like I'll notice everything, and then focus on one area in particular.

"It's like the magical PMS of hell… but can get way worse… The only way to stop it ish with a hug and a compliment!" Wait… who tha hell was that? "Oh yea, I let myself in!" I turned around to stare.

Now I remember that one, that's Jizabelle~! We all have those blonde friends, right? She's not just blonde, she's really, and I mean _really_ stupid. Not to offend anyone who's blonde, it's just that she gives a bad name to you… She's got those green eyes that always seem to be blank, she has glasses but that just adds to her weakness. She's wearing the same thing as me! Except… I have bandages, thanks to HIDAN! I mentally scowled at him.

She immediately glomped Tobi and looked at me with an evil smile.

"Itachi's kitty is no longer Itachi's kitty? Now she is Kisame's kitty?" She smiled. Ah, yes, my childhood friend just ruined my nickname and gave me a new one. I cuddled Kisame's arm and hid behind him.

"It's not mai fault master was abusive! Plus Kisame-Kun offered me fish! Wait… YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, TOBI'S DOGGEH!" I sniffled into his cloak. I could feel everyone's eyes me, more or less my shield. "What? It's an inside joke, I'm Itachi's pet kitty and Jizabelle is Tobi's pet dog… But now I guess mai new mastah is Kisame-Kun!"

Oh god, I'm so dead.

A/N: Okay~ So Kat (Hope I used her right… Yes? Ah, she'll get more screen time in the next chapter because I had to introduce Jizabelle so that there would be a side conflict~) Is owned bai MidnightDrizzle, Jizabelle is owned bai mai friend, Meg (Who was going to kill me if she didn't get Tobi… Literally, she chased me around the house with a knife…) I HOPE I USED THEM CORRECTLY! But ya see in mai mind when I gets an oc I feel like I can do whatever I want with it, but I know that's not true… It's just my mind *w*

PLUS I NEEDS TO SAY SUMTHIN, I'm going to make all the Oc's friends because I leik rainbows! Except Jizabelle and Kat, they has to be enemies…. But really, if you don't want to get along with someone you can just tell me and I can make it so!

**THA OTHERS WILL COME IN THE NEXT ONE~! I PROMISE! I'm just sticking to two a chapter~!**

So yea, you never told me if you wanted *cough* Mistletoe…~

I would also like you to halp me, I'm still on writers block, this was the result of Caramelldansen at midnight… so that's whai it's kinda cracky…

Alex: *jingles her mistletoe on a stick that's on her head* :D

Rawsi: Uh… Whut are you doing?

Alex: Waiting for one of those guys to walk by so I can gets them with mai mistletoe on a stick hat… *smiles* :D

Rawsi: …. Okay? But it can't be Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, or Hidan…

Alex: … I wasn't aiming for them… 8D HERE HE COMES! *hides behind Rawsi*  
Itachi: *walks by casually*

Alex: *glomps him* w  
Itachi: … Are you a seven year old again?

Alex: I can be, Mr. Creeper!

Rawsi: Run like hell, Uchiha!

Itachi: *is somewhat scared*

Alex: *evil laugh* You know, you still owe me a mudkip from the one you and Kisame murdered!

Rawsi: … THEY KILLED THE MUDKIPZ? T.T

Itachi: I apologize, but I do not know where I can find a mudkip.

Alex: GO TO PROFESSAH OAK TO GET MAI OAK! AHHHHH LEATHER BELT!  
Itachi: … She's insane…

Rawsi: …. ^^;; that's Alex for ya…

Alex: We could make this a youtube poop! IT CAN BE CALLED ITACHI'S RETARDED ADVENTURE! Itachi can be ass face, I can be the eevee that says AHHHH LEATHER BELT and Rawsi can be the pokedex!

Itachi: ….?

Rawsi: You have to look on youtube under Ash's retarded adventure to get half of what she says and or does.

Itachi: *nods his head slowly*

Alex: AHHHHH REVIEW MAI LEATHER BELTS!


	7. Author's note and an oc foehm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF EPIC MUDKIPPIEZ!**

Alex: For reasons unknown my English teacher (substitute) found out about my story and read it…

Itachi: … She saw you writing it in class and read it aloud for all to hear.

Alex: … DON'T REMIND ME!

Itachi: But she said it was good and would like to add a chapter, or at least give you an idea of one.

Alex: … Oh yeah huh… She knew I was having writers block and gave me an idea that I will use!

Itachi: She said that it would be nice if someone hosted a dance, for charity, and gave everyone a notice about it.

Alex: She also said that *SPOILER!*… So yes, I do think I WILL USE IT!

Itachi: You'll have to figure out how to tie this into your chapter that you just updated.

Alex: … True… SO! Foa everyone who entered an Oc I need you to fill this out~ even if they haven't made their appearance yet, which they most likely (98.9% chance) appear in this chaptah!

Please, remind me who you are again? Loljk but… yea… OH AND THE DANCE IS BEST DRESS!

I need to know these:

Their song (That they will request): (It can be a favorite song, their theme, or just something random. Please keep in mind that this is a public place!)

What they will look like: (Such as if they have a dress, whut their guy will be wearing, so on.)

How they want to be treated: (As in, will they receive compliments, will they force their guy to dance, ya get it?)

This is the space to add anything extra: (Like… will someone try to take him away, some creep wanting to dance with the beautiful young ladies~? Also… if they… uh… *cough*kissatall*cough* how romantic ya want it ta be!)

Itachi: Also Rawsi does not have a date… so Alex will need suggestions on that as well.


	8. Screw Kisame I have no money

**A/N: …. Well hello thar, I do not own whoever is used, except for Alex and Rawsi, they are mine, well… I r Alex and Rawsi r me… so yea?**

**I ONLY HAVE THREE OC FILLER OUTER THINGS COMPLETED! So, if I don't get them by the time I start writing about it, then it will be whatever I FEEL like writing. **

**Oh, Rawsi, by popular demand, will dance with Kisame, but I don't know about the song~? And as not to let some people down I am bringing in Alex (Maiself) To dance with Itachi, because he was runner up…**

**Itachi: I thought you said you did not like me in any way.**

**Me: … I don't, I hate you and want you to DIE~ :D But I mean come on, I'm thinking about a 'part two' of this adventure. AND IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE THING AT THE BOTTOM!**

Rawsi pov

Yes, I remember what life was like. It was nice, though my past was a bit screwed up… Still, I loved everyone~! I couldn't wait for what was beyond that white light, I wanted to leave… It felt like I had been here for hours, days even… Just staring… At a white… Light…

"Hey… Rawsi…" Something poked at my eye, making me squirm, "You can open your eyes…" I can? Sweet! I fluttered open one of my eyes and glanced around, everyone just looked at me. I looked back at them in the same dramatic manor. Then I realized what they were _really _staring at.

I had somehow found away to burry myself inside of Kisame's cloak. How in the hell did he manage to get a cloak? OH! I REMEMBER! I had asked Tannie if she could make me some Akatsuki cloaks for me and some friends, she must have still had the pattern and sewed some up for them. Anyway, back to the inside the cloak situation.

"GOOD KITTEH! CUDDLING WITH HER MASTAH TO GETS SUM LOVE!" Jizabelle yelled, pointed, and laughed. I just wanted to strangle her so bad right now, _so bad_! There are two ways this could go, it could be I make an excuse and perhaps turn Kisame purple, or I could Itachi my way out of it with strangling her.

Purple is one of my favorite colors, he could match my eyes! :D

"Yes… I was cold and felt like I wanted to cuddle because ITACHI wouldn't cuddle with me." I stuck my tongue out at her while cuddling him even more. Why not keep going with this? I sniffled and made fake crying sounds. "Itachi hits me! Kisame-Kun saved me from seventy two hours of his…" I hissed at the word and clawed at the air, "Mangekyō Sharingan!" I could tell Kisame shrugged as if to say that he didn't know what I was saying. I couldn't blame him, even I didn't know what I was doing at the moment.

Yes, I guess you could say I was pulling the 'cute kitty act' on Kisame. Perhaps it can also be called the 'naughty cat' or in some cases the 'fuck me now' look… I just wanna make Itachi hate me… and make a scene. Kisame could take this wrong, wrong to the extent that… well… I think you get it.

"Itachi?" She yelled, "You never hit a girl… ever…" I sneered at her; she will NOT talk about my master like that. I could correspond with something about Tobi, then again the last time I dissed Tobi she chased me around the house with a knife saying 'DIE WOMAN!'…

Wait… I would like to know where in the hell Konan, Kakuzu, and Sasori went…? I literally have not heard a word from Konan… And I can't even remember that Sasori was here… ALL I REMEMBER ARE THE WOLVES! DAMMIT!

"You can stop hitting yourself now, Rawsi." I heard someone say. Was I hitting myself again? Yes, apparently I was, right in the nose, causing it to bleed. When I try to remember something I hit myself until I remember… and I do it quite often and I don't even know it. I looked like I just came from a blood bath, which was caused by Hidan. Those can get very… Uh… Bloody, if that's the right word to use.

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE HER DO! Itachi you bad bad man…" The next thing I knew I was being forced by Jizabelle into the bathroom down the hall. "You clean yourself up while I see where Deidara took that other girl off to…"

"WAIT WHA-" And then she slammed the door in my face. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Why can't you just walk out?' Well… this bathroom locks from the outside… So yes, I'm sorry but I'm literally trapped in here. I jiggled the lock a bit, sometimes the lock becomes loose and I can escape, like it just did! I smiled at myself like I had just saved the world from mass Uchiha destruction. I probably did save the world, or I didn't, but I did in my mind~

Holly hell is that Konan in my great grandfather's room… reading his books? I, stealthily I might add, made my way to stand under his doorframe and look at her. Either she didn't notice, or decided to ignore me, but I wanted to be known!

"Is that a good book?" I ask quietly. It was more like a whisper… or a mumble… I speak like that all the time to anyone. She looked up from the page she was on and just stared, "Is that a goooooooood boooooook?" I repeated. She again didn't say anything, but I could tell she had no particular opinion on it.

"What page ya on?" She glanced down before responding.

"Three hundred eighty-nine."

"What book?" She bookmarked her page with her hand and glanced at the cover.

"Undone."

"My guess is, since I read that one not too long ago, your reading intense smut?" I smirked. What was I supposed to do in my spare time, clean? No, I read; mostly fanfiction but I read. She nodded before grabbing some magazines that were shoved under his bed.

"You grandfather has… Interesting taste in literature…" She showed me the cover of 'Cosmopolitan' and the newest issue of 'Play Boy'. When I looked I just laughed a bit, that's mai grandpa for ya! They would get along great, they both like some of the same things and they kinda have the same personality.

"Dick." I smirked

"E- Excuse me?"

"His name is Dick… If you use Richard he'll think you're from the government come to take away his job." She simply nodded. She probably thinks I'm crazy, no? WELL I R CRAZEH! "He should be home in a few hours…" I started to mumble to myself as I walked down the hall, almost tripping over the banister and falling to my death.

It's quiet. Too quiet.

I looked over in the living room. No one. Same thing in the kitchen, but when I spun around to leave I was face to face with the deadly paper. My eyes grew large as I tried to read what was written.

"So can we go, un?" Deidara's voice seemed… Happy for whatever was on the square of doom. I took it from whoever was holding it and finally got the chance to read.

'Winter Dance~!

Where? At the Recreation center in Cross town!

When? Saturday at Seven P.M 'til you can't dance anymore!

Three dollars per person.

All money goes to charity!

BEST DRESS~!

Bring your friends, your dates, your family, EVERYONE!'

Oh god no.

"Can we go, can we go, can we go, can we go, un?" I stared at Deidara, who was the only one in sight so it MUST have been him holding the paper. I shook my head and began to crumple the flyer.

"Pwese, un?" He gave the puppy dog eyes, which I wanted to stab. Now don't get me wrong, I do like Deidara… I just hate dogs… I shook my head even faster; I scrunched up my face as well.

"Fuck salt!" I threw the paper on the ground and waited for a response. (A/N: … If you get the reference then tell me :D) "Moving on, I said no and I mean no! Who in the hell would wanna go to a dance anyway?"

"I do, un." He said sternly.

"Why? I mean, what would you do? How would this go down? WOULD WE GET THE COPS CALLED ON US FOR SOMETHING YOU DID?"

"Because some of us really need to get out of this house; it would be like any normal dance, but you probably wouldn't have a date, and no cops would show up, un."

"Is there someone… Special~ Un?" I asked, mimicking his speech. Either he was very pissed or blushing slightly, I can't tell with my damn hair in my face.

"As a matter of fact, yes, un."

"Aww~ How sweet! I'm half tempted to let you go!" No really, I almost wanna tell him to leave right now. I want myself some grand kiddies! Oh great, now I'm sounding like Nana… Is that Hidan I see walking up the stairs? Well yes it is!

"The bitch agreed yet?" He asked. He seems almost eager to go, does he have someone special? FUCK! Deidara shook his head and muttered something that I didn't catch. My guess it was something regarding him hurting me so that I would say yes. Hidan scowled, walked over to me and picked me up. I started to pound on his arms and kick his chest, screaming. Obviously, it didn't do any damage because he slung me over his buff shoulder. Must resist urge to lick arm to taste masculinity! Deidara held the front door open for him, as his hands were full from me. They both walked out, Barbie was laughing and this albino was doing something that I couldn't see.

"Don't fucking lick me!" Hidan shouted. Apparently I licked his back, which tasted like masculine skittles! I moved my head so I could see what was going on more clearly. Deidara had rope in his hands, Hidan was taking me to the porch on the side of the house, and I… Well my face was red from the cold and from the hotness! The blonde smirked at me and grabbed my hands, which I had stopped using for some reason, and tied them.

The next thing I knew I was thrown on a porch chair and tied to it. This is great~ BONDAGE!

"Yo, Uchiha! Get your ass out here!"

"OHGODNO! NEVERLETTHATDAMNUCHIHANEARME! LEMMIE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. I tried my best to get free, but all I got was _Itachi _standing in front of me. He showed no emotion but I could tell he was a bit mad, either at me or at Hidan for interrupting something.

"Now all you have to do is give her a lap dance, un." Dei smirked. That was it, I am NOT letting this happen!

"ALRIGHTFINEYOUFUCKS! !"

"…" The weasel walked away. Some part, one small part, thought he actually _wanted_ to give it to me… But I shoved it aside and waited. I waited until I noticed no one was there.

"YOU ASS HOLES BETTER UNTIE MEH!"

**A/N: Crappy place to end it. Sorry! It also seemed rushed a bit and quite random and somewhat cracky and some were ooc an th-**

**Kisame: Would you stop looking at all the negative things and think about the positive?**

**Me: NO! SCREW THE POSITIVE I HAVE MONEH!**

**Kaiba: MAI LINE!**

**Me: Screw you I have… no, just screw you!**

**Kisame: The thing… with the request…**

**Me: OHOHOHOHOH! THAT'S WHY I DID THAT! Okay, so my friend *evil glare at my twin* Is asking me to have some people get together and write me a story. I have to have around 15 to get out of announcing my love to Itachi in a public place…. It a few requirements though, it has to contain: Itachi, Me (You can make me be whatever you want me to be, I look like Rawsi and most of the time act like her, but I has freckles~!) Care Bears (Optional) Pervertedness (It can be whatever, from a pick up line to frickin babies!) and around half of a page (As long as it's more than a few lines it works~!) It can be whatever you want after this, it can contain your own OC's, blood, gore, sexual themes, whatever~**

**KEEP IN MIND THIS IS JUST FOR WHOEVER WANTS TO DO THIS! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO! I just had to let you know as not to get hurt from mai twin…**

**Kisame: She already has five, ten more to go, everything helps!**

**Me: YOSH IT DOES! So *cough* Next chappie I will thank each one of my reviewers! Even those without an account!**

**Kisame: … She doesn't ever check her E-Mail anymore, and she procrastinates! **

**Me: SCREW YOU I HAS POKEMONS!**

**Mudkip: Review or MUDKIPZ!**


	9. Ze chaptah in which my aunt confesses

**A/N: *cough* Pika pi? Pikapika, pi pika, Pikachu! :D**

**Okay~ Now on to responding to the reviews I gots on this!**

**FaolinHayashi- YES! YES YEW IS! U R IN TEIR! I expect something… in return… *evil glint in her eye***

**The Jackal- … Give me the man you wanna see and I'll strip 'em down! :D!**

**ViciousViper15- Why thank you~ That means a lot to me! You get… uh… HUG! :D**

**ArcaneHiddenMagic- Yea! Akatsuki foevah! Fist pump so I can say "Respectables!" *holds out her fist***

**Akatsuki-Lover007- I WUV CHOO TOO! You have helped me out SO FREAKEN MUCH! I wanna say thank you personally and give you a hug… but I don't know you or where you live… Yet :D! Sorry I don't reply to messages, I would like to start… but I usually only take ten minutes to check my email, look at new stories and such, then I work on this!**

**MidnightDrizzle- Thank choo for your Oc~ I will TRY to enter her more! I just has *blah blah girl talk* But yes, the nudity is weird, but a plot point~!**

**NarutardKerry- It's never too late to enter an Oc~! I will say RIGHT NOW I am varreh sorry for the delay in getting her in~ I just was having that *blah blah girl talk* so she will come in at the dance because I felt that was the best place to add her… Pwese don't hurt meh!**

**FaolinHayashi- I'm doing this again just to make a point. OKAY! Remind me again whut happened! I WANNA MAKE IT EXACT! And whai can't he pollinate mai flower? It's full of huneh! *makes a chibi face* Zetsu-Sama! Make Lauren do something about mai flower! Ehhhhhh!**

**Yuti-Chan- Whai thank you for all your reviews~! Okay, since Dei was taken and Meg said that I could have Rawsi bond with Tobi… Tobi is the prime candidate! So yay~! That really helped~ I already have some other chapters started, yew mai good friend, have sha~!**

**Akatsuki-Lover007- Again, double review answer thingamagigger! But THANK YOU AGAIN! And *cough* … Your mom? Really? O.O THANK CHOO! *hugs the screen***

**Just That Random Reviewer: … Itachi… Really… DO YOU KNOW WHO IN DA HELL YOU ARE MESSING WIT! … As to make you happy I will have another of my Oc's come in to dance with him… *sigh* The only oc I have open is myself… but this would make for a great conflict so thank you for the idea! But… you are right, he hasn't gotten her back, but I have an idea for that already… *snickers***

**Jestie kiryuu- It is isn't it? *becomes cocky* Yea, this is mai best work… it takes me three hours every day to write one page because I have so many ideas *laughs* I can't tell a lie… again… Naw… but really… thank choo!**

**So yes, I thank all those who reviewed and those who WILL review! I thank you a whole bunch! And I PROMISE! Christmas chapter will be perhaps the ones after this… So yes! I will have a chapter dedicated to those WHO GAVE ME the oc filler outer thinger, those who did not will… Have to share a chapter. THE FIRST ONE WHO GAVE ME THE FILLER OUTER WILL BE FIRST! So… TanyaXHidan… This'll be good -w- **

Rawsi Pov… of doomeh doom!

It's been hours and they STILL have not untied me. So far I have missed three calls and seven unread texts, which keeps making my phone laugh and vibrate. When the cycle started again, I wanted to talk along with it and see if they notice me.

"Muahahahah! Behold mortal Naves, as the beast, Butterfree, awakens and takes flight. All who see its wings meet death soon after! Wha? Terror spreads from its antennae of destruction and nightmare a fiendish hell unlike any other is unleashed-" I stopped myself when I heard the front door open and shut gently. It was like… a whisper in the wind. The trees shook with force against the wind; it caressed his lips so sleekly. They curled into a smirk realizing the opportunity he had, she looked at him with pleading eyes… NO MORE POETIC MODE! Gah, whenever I get bored I go into descriptive poetic mode and create a story in my head….

I heard a distant "Hn", perhaps Itachi was nearby and could untie me

"Hey, Uchiha! Untie me!" I yelled. I glanced towards where he should have been walking from, but I saw nothing. The surroundings were so surreal, it was like a painting. The pine trees that bordered the raised up cliff were ever so lightly leaning to the left because of the snow. Little flurries gently falling every time a small wind whipped by, the clouds a deep grey. What more could you ask for in something like this?

Oh yes, me getting untied.

"… Weasel?" I asked, again with the whisper in the wind metaphor, "Ita-" Something covered my mouth, I suspect it's someone's hand. Or it could have been a cloth, either way I couldn't speak. When I looked to the right, I saw nothing. The left held the scenery, but nothing else. Above me was the sky so grey, below was the same shade of concrete.

Ah, a trick I learned when I was little. While your mouth is covered and you say something, it comes out wrong!

"Apple!" I laughed, what was heard was 'Asshole' "Apple, Apple, Apple, Apple, APPLE!"

"_Would you just _**shut up already?**" I jumped. I did not want to see who those two voices belonged to, just because I would probably piss myself again. As not to get eaten, I nodded my head and stared straight ahead.

"Whuddya want?" My speech was muffled, but you could still understand what I was saying.

"_We want to… Strike a deal. _**We're demanding, actually.**"

"To do what?" I wonder… Can I lick the thing over mai mouth? CAN I!

"**Demanding that you make this special, **_especially for" _I cut him off; I knew exactly what he meant.

"I understand and I will try my best… But how exactly can I make this magical?"

Shaaaaaaaaa! :D A WIZARD DID IT!

Lou Ann walked down the stairs with an empty laundry basket. She wanted to make sure that everyone had clean clothes, especially those that would stay for the night. Then she realized something.

"… Where are the girls?"

"They left, un… But this girl showed up; said she lived here." The blond pointed to a girl who looked much like Rawsi. The only exception was she was wearing Pikachu ears, had freckles, and was playing a Legend of Zelda game on the 64.

"Hey Tannie… YOSH! GOT THE BUNNY EARS!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Anyway, since _when_ did you know Akatsuki Cosplayers? Are they the ones from my birthday party?" Lou Ann completely ignored her and went back to the situation.

"They left where?" She began walking into the laundry room.

"Home, they wanted to get ready for the dance, un…" He followed the elder woman. The game wasn't all that interesting to him, the look alike refused to use the bomb mask to blow herself up.

"Dance?" Lou Ann said as she threw the basket in front of the dryer. Deidara leaned on the broken door frame, watching what she did. (A/N: … This was for no reason… whatsoever… I'm just shooting it now, I don't have ANY idea what to type!) At the moment, she really wasn't interested, she just wanted to get the clothes done.

"Yea, best dress, un."

"I assume you need a tux; who ya taking?" The basket was now filled and shoved to the side. The Iwa nin didn't respond at all, making Lou Ann wonder.

"Kat." She said simply, smirking to herself, "Yea, I know about Fanfics. You and everyone else has a love interest, hell, even I like that old miser." He looked away, knowing well that whatever he said she would still believe it was her. It _was_ her, but he would never admit it. (A/N: OH BUT HE WILL! Alex will make sure of that… hehehe :3)

"Wait…" He stopped for a moment before looking at her with an odd look, "You like Kakuzu, un?"

(A/N: Mai aunt wrote some, well most, of that… She said that she wanted to have a love interest and that the only person that comes to mind is Kakuzu… but that comes in later… *pervy smile*)

Rawsi pov of doomeh~ With a small time skip of doomeh doom

"I have to sleep with… Who?" I twitched. Now Zetsu was nice enough untie me and send me on my way with a pat on the head… I really like him now… But I come inside to find my _cousin _sleeping in _Nana's bed_, in which I was just informed that I have to sleep with her, Kisame, and the Weasel. Oh no, It gets better, we have to somehow find away to fit four people on a queen sized bed.

Yes, and I will admit, Kisame is a big man… Which I like about him, BUT Alex is going to be very pissed when she wakes up. Never, and I mean never, tell her that she will be in a room with an Uchiha for more than an hour or she will go into a spiraling depression.

"You and Alex have to sleep with Itachi and Kisame…" My aunt said. My eye twitched for the millionth time since she told me.

"Oh nonononononononono! WRONG! I will not break the news to Alex, no way in HELL!" I moved my hands for emphasis, but she didn't seem to care.

"What I say is final, so you sleep there tonight and then help out with the Dance tomorrow!" She began to walk off, I tried to stop her but it failed. An idea sparked in my head; What if I get Itachi to break the news to her instead of me! Then I won't have to be abused nor hated! God I love myself! I could tell that my face held a sly expression as I made my way to where I last saw Itachi, only to find him silently sitting on a chair. He looked my way when I magically made my way to where he was sitting; I don't know why I want to act like I am.

"Hey Itachi," I smiled ever so sweetly, "Would you like to tell Alex and Kisame-San that we all have to sleep in that room." I pointed to my great grandmother's door, which was partially open. My voice seemed… Rather sexy, or at least it was a tone I would not normally use towards someone other than a close friend. I think you get my point. I giggled like a seven year old and put on my best Chibi face.

"… Hn…" Hn... HN WAS ALL HE HAD TO FREAKING SAY! Screw it, I'm not looking at hi- wait… Is he actually going to do it? He appears to be standing and advancing towards the door… I think he just might folks.

-Random third person flashback~

"_Hey, Itachi." Kisame asked. Both seemed to have been very quiet ever since the Uchiha came back from his journey outside. Itachi turned his head to face his partner, who was grinning back at him, "Ya know, I think Rawsi actually likes you." He just stared._

"_No, Kisame. I believe she likes you instead of me." Kisame grinned even harder. The thought of someone liking him more than his better looking partner was something that was somewhat of a fantasy. Yes, it could be done, and that made him happy._

"_Yo, I'm here! WAZZZZZZZZAP! Oh god… Not another Uchiha…" A girl said in the background. No, she wasn't near them and probably couldn't really see them, but all the same it made both turn their attention towards her._

_She looked like Rawsi, but seemed… Different. The way she dressed could have something to do with it, or perhaps it was the on sight recognition, but all the same she was different._

_**Flashback within a flashback**_

"_**Yo, Uchiha!" Hidan shouted across the room, "Bet ya can't score a fucking whore from this world." He beamed. The raven haired man would never admit it, but he was a little surprised he hadn't gotten a girl before Hidan.**_

_**And yes, the girl he has is amazing. Sad thing is, he would never say that to her face.**_

_**Without saying a word, Itachi took his challenge. (A/N: For a plot point that will become part of the story…)**_

End of all flashbackies of doom!

I silently watched at Itachi slowly made his way into the room. I wonder why he's doing this anyway. Anyway, I winced when I heard a high pitched scream.

"FUCKING UCHIHA'S IN NANA'S ROOM! I'M NAKED!" I started to laugh. I laughed so hard that I was rolling around on the floor, my sides hurt, and I was out of breath.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH YOU! AWW HELL NA!" CAN'T BREATH! I gasped for air. As I rolled to one side I saw Alex wrapped up in a blanket. That made me laugh even harder.

"It's all true!" I said between breaths. Her face was that of a Kodak moment; shocked, angry, and slightly blushing. She then collapsed to the floor and began to rock back and forth.

"No… It's already, what? Three AM, that means I can stay awake… yes… Not being raped by the Uchiha… no… we will never touch again… ever…." Her eyes were wide and she seemed traumatized. See, what did I tell myself. I KNEW SHE WOULD BE LIKE THIS! Now I have to… Well… I have to st-

"OH NO ITACHI! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I AM GOING TO GET AT LEAST MOST OF THE CHAPTERS IN BEFORE CHRISTMAS! Damn I hate myself for procrastinating… BUT GUESS WHA?**

**I love you all!**

**I own Alex and Rawsi… that is all…**

**SO REVIEW AND I WILL GET MAI CHAPTAHS IN! I promise :3**


	10. MAGIC DANCE :D

**A/N: Merry frickin Christmas! Okay, so I have a lot to do before the holiday, and for the holiday I believe I am getting mai own laptop, meaning moa chaptahs! YAY! But so this shall be the chapter where the magical dance (DAVID BOWIE~!) comes into play… I think… I don't know about my writing since I have been up since four am writing this junk… T.T I'm sooo tired…**

**But thank you to all who reviewed and favoriteded and alerteded and such… I checked mai e-mail, for once, and was like :D**

**So I will admit myself some time to read other fanfics for once… IN WHICH I SHALL START Once I write this chapter…. And the next one… and maybe well… I dunno… *shrugs* SO ON WITH THIS CHAPTER SO I MAY SLEEP!**

Magical time skippeh of doomeh and Rawsi poveheheh… I think…

Well… Alex refused to sleep in the bed. She decided to sleep in the big huge closet across from the mattress, which was just fine by me. Only problem was that I slept on the floor next to the bed, just because I didn't like Itachi either. My back was stiff, I was cold, but it was worth it. Alex however, well, she refused to come out of the closet, no matter how funny it sounds. We eventually had to get the all mighty Hidan to carry her out.

"MAY LORD JASHIN HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!" She yelled when Hidan threw her over onto the couch. Alex still had her blanket, which was good, but she didn't want to go through with this. She refused to get dressed, and when she got dressed she refused to eat. Somehow she began eating when I taunted her with the Majora's Mask for the 64 game guide.

"Fine," She sighed, "But I'm not leaving this house." When she was ready for the day, minus the shower, she began playing the game again. I didn't blame her, it was a fun game, but I say Ocarina of Time any day. After about nine hours of her replaying three days, Lou Ann decided that it was enough and she had to take a shower. She cried, as was she was close to saving the deku princess, and she threw a fit.

"NO! YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME GO! NEVEREVERNEVEREVER!" Her legs kicked and her arms flailed, but she was no match for the poke of doom! By doom, I mean Itachi poked her, making her faint. Apparently, the touch of an Uchiha makes her pass out… I'll try that next time I need something…

-Cough Alex's Pov because this is important to add Cough-

"Stupid Uchihas… I will kill them all… AND AVENGE ORO-SAN-SAMA!" I yelled. Now when an Uchiha touches me without my knowledge, my body rejects the feeling and makes me faint or freak out. When I woke up I was in the bathroom, clothed thank god, but in front of hot water. I shook my head, no way am I getting undressed knowing that the Uchiha, Pervert , and Willing to do Anything to get money dudes are here. Then again I could act like a water type pokemon… Imma do that!

"MUD~!" My voice became that of a Mudkip, high pitched and sweet sounding, "KIPKIP!" I looked around for a towel, just to make sure I had one. When I saw I yellow one on the tiled floor, I had to inspect it.

"ITSA PIKACHU TOWEL! I LOVE YOU ITA- I mean… OROCHIMARU-SAN-SAMA!" I snuggled the towel close to my face. It was soft and beautiful, just the way I love my towels. If they had not given me this, I would not be getting into the bath right now.

The water… So warm… I sighed. This was not the perfect place for water type pokemon, unless there is some kind of hot water pokemon… But I do not believe there is.

"Mud… Kip MudMud… KipKip MudMud Kip…" I began to say to myself as I washed my hair. Now, I do love to get into baths, but I usually only wash mai hair. The shampoo smells… Familiar…

That's when I saw it, A note on the shampoo bottle.

'Alex,

Operation L.O.V.E is a go. Now make this a blast! When I figure out a way for the Akatsuki to finally go home, I want you to make them never forget this world!

Lou Ann.'

So let me get her straight. Lou Ann somehow brought the Akatsuki here. Perhaps she is making them fall in love… I'M SO CONFUSED!

"PSYDUCK!" I grabbed my head and tilted it to the side. I do this when I am confused or my head hurts. Right now it's both.

AGAIN WITH THE MAGICAL TIME SKIPPEH OF DOOMEH DOOM! 3rd person I believe…

"Hey, Danna, un…" Deidara said while a red head walked past. The blond was fixing his collar, a bit distracted from the situation. Sasori stopped and waited, "Do you know what a girl likes to hear?" There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Brat…" He sighed while shaking his head, "Just ignore her until you feel as though you want to speak with her. Then you tell her what you like about her."

"Thanks, un." Sasori walked off, leaving his teammate behind to fix his tuxedo by himself.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Deidara stopped and turned around from the wall mirror he was looking in. There stood Tobi, in all his (A/N: AIRHEADED) glory. For once, he didn't look stupid, he dressed quite nicely… Except for one detail that stood out from the rest.

"Tobi… Why in hell are you wearing a pink duck tie, un?" He mentally face palmed.

"Because Tobi likes duckies!" His voice held a smile, "But Tobi came here to talk to Senpai about Kat…"

"What?"

"Tobi doesn't like Kat, so he thinks that Senpai shouldn't go with her!" He put his hands behind his back and began rocking on his heels. Deidara was a bit pissed at what he just heard, but decided to walk away from the situation.

"BUT SENPAI!" Tobi tried to follow him, but something tugged on his collar. When he turned around he saw Lou Ann.

"If you ruin this, I swear to whatever god there is that you will no longer have enough balls to show your face to Deidara…"

.:':. RAWKS!

"Kakuzu, why the fuck aren't you going?" Hidan asked while editing the suit to fit his needs.

"Because." His partner replied simply.

"Because isn't a damn answer." The albino dropped what he was doing to look at Kakuzu. His face was in a scowl, both from the answer he received and the suit.

"Because I was paid to stay and help set up for the next holiday."

"Greedy money fucker… FUCK THIS SHIT!" He kicked the tuxedo a few times before trying to put it on again.

"That's expensive, don't ruin it."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Why are you even going? Isn't it against your religion er something?"

"Yes, it is against my fucking religion. And the girl I like is a fucking freak! I mean, flying pigs, what the hell!"

"… Idiot…" He finally fixed the tux to his liking; Sexy, but classy.

"THA FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Idiot, did you not see that girl standing over there, waiting to talk to you. You just called her a freak and she left."

"Damn it…!"

.:':. Rockies…

"Itachi, you know about women, right?" Kisame asked. The Uchiha was already ready, he had some experience with a suit before. His partner on the other hand, was having some trouble.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. You think I even have a chance?"

"…" He couldn't think of a reply. He did think so, but he didn't know much about the girls that lived in this house, or the girl he was trying for.

"I knew it…" He smirked, "After all I am blue skinned…" He had finally succeeded in dressing nicely and looking good.

"OH GOD!" Alex's voice yelled from behind them, "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE AN UCHIHA IN A FUCKING SUIT! Kill me now…"

Kisame laughed slightly. That was one girl he had a chance over Itachi.

.:':. The rocks I'll throw at you if you don't know what they are by now… (Cough, this is PeiKon… Pein and Konan… because no one claimed Pein and Konan is too sexy to pass up! SO YES! THEY WILL DANCE TOGETHER! Sha!)

Konan set another book down. She had just about finished all the books Richard had in his room. What else was there to do, Lou Ann didn't want her to do anything. She picked up the next one in the stack and began to read.

"Konan." A voice said. She looked up from the page and saw Pein leaning on the door frame.

"Pein."

"You know… There's a dance tonight…"

"…"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me. We do have to keep an eye on the other members." He looked away for a moment. A slight twitch of her lips soon became a heartfelt, but hardly noticeable, smile.

"I would love to."

.:':. … Yea… Magical Time Skippeh of Doomeh to the Danceh because I wanna get the chaptahs in!

The building was decorated with streamers, balloons, banners, and flashing lights. The colors mostly consisted of Blue, Grey, and White on the outside. Music was blooming loudly, whenever the door opened the sound seemed loud enough to create an earthquake. There was a woman outside dressed like a chauffeur, which was quite odd for she was a girl. (A/N: I don't mean to say that I hate cross dressers, but Rawsi would think it's weird.) She seemed to be the one taking money and giving permission to enter the decorated area. She didn't seem very happy.

Alex was more than willing to distract her so her girl friends could get in for free.

'Curse my Kakuzu side…' The gamer thought as she waltzed over to her and stared with a smirk. She glanced at the nametag that read, 'Whitney'.

"So, Whitney…" She began, "That's a nice name." The blond girl across from her sighed,

"It's three dollars to get in, pay or I call the cops." Alex sweat dropped, but kept her poker face. She got out a fifty dollar bill and waved it in the other girl's face.

"Will this cover it?" Whitney looked over Alex's shoulder and counted the people. She nodded and swiped the bill.

"Your change comes to…" Alex cut her off.

"Keep the change. It's for charity, right?" She turned around to face her cousins friends and motioned for them to go through the large, bulky doors.

The inside was much like the outer wall. Though there was more of everything, and the color yellow. Rawsi's eyes sparkled with child like passion as she scanned the room. Alex was going to tell her new found friends to go ahead and do whatever, but they were already off doing their own thing.

"And that's how it should be…" Rawsi and Alex both smiled before migrating to one of the many chairs that lined the room.

"Hey, Imma request a song… Whuddya think Hidan can dance to?" Alex looked over at the other black haired girl.

"Dunno… Just do one that randomly comes up on your Ipod…." The Pokemon Master reached into her pocked and searched her music library for something.

"Got one!" Both girls got up and crossed the floor filled with dancing couples.

"But didn't you notice that Tanya wasn't there… Nor was Hidan." Rawsi tugged on Alex's dress as she handed the D.J her Ipod and asked if he could play the song. After a few bucks here and there, he agreed.

"Yea, but I know what'll happen. It's going to be okay, just bare with me, 'k?"

**A/N: Okay~ So, Akatsuki-Chan (Akatsuki-Lover007) I'm sorry I had to edit it a little, but I promise it will be awesome! I'll try mai best to get the chapter in tomorrow!**

**Oh, and for the rest of you ladies I should tell you what I'm doing. I will add your scene, your looks along with his, and your everything in your chapter okay! That's why no one knows what anyone looks like yet. You'll have to see the smexiness later :3**

**Yea, I know some of them seem OOC, but that's how I write, okay? DEAL~! I OWN ALEX AND RAWSI!**


	11. Poison Love and a happy 2011!

**A/N: **

**Alex: *is playing Left 4 Dead 2***

**Itachi: *pokes her* Alex….**

**Alex: Hn? OH EMM GEE A WITCH! **

**Itachi: You're late on updating your chapter….**

**Alex: By like a day… NO ELLIS! DON'T SHOOT THE DAMN WITCH! She's beautiful!**

**Itachi: By about a week…**

**Alex: *screams as the witch charges at her* WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Itachi: Once you got the game on Christmas morning you refused to open any presents until you used Nick to kill a Witch, remember?**

**Alex: *has died in the game* No…. OH YEA! So then… screw my Christmas Idea, the dance will be all I'll have… T.T**

**Itachi: It's your own fault… But I suggest you begin working on it, finishing it, and posting it…**

**Alex: *throws her controller at his head, grabs her Orochimaru plushie and migrates to the computer***

**So yesh, I hope you liek it!**

**Mudkipz: YESH! LIEK IT LIKE US! :D**

Poison Love (Soooooo original aren't I?)

Alex had introduced herself to the girls as they were leaving. She offered to take them to the dance, or Lou Ann forced Alex to make the offer which could not be denied. They would all meet back at the house about an hour before the dance started. Tanya (A/N: YAY! I hope I did this right…) was the first to be ready.

Ah, she was stunning; she wore a leopard printed black dress. The neck line was low and it went down only to her upper thighs. Her hair wasn't like before, it was straitened down with greed hair extensions making it long enough to go down to her lower back. Her heels were simple black ones, but it brought out the pattern in the dress.

When she knocked on the front door, she was greeted by a most stunned Deidara.

"Wow… Your hair, un. It looks good!" He smiled. He thought he should get used to talking to girls, especially those that would take a compliment.

"Thank you!" She smiled back. It made her feel somewhat special; no one had given compliments on her hair before.

"TANYA!" Rawsi randomly glomped her and smirked, "Oh, revealing! AND YOUR HAIR! It's amazing~ Hidan is downstairs!"

"I ENVY YOU! I have to dance with the Uchiha… HIDAN IS A FUCKING STUDD MUFFIN~!" Alex called over her shoulder. Rawsi smiled and gave her one last hug before going to argue about how her cousin was a wuss.

._. (BLANK STARE~!)

Kakuzu stood and watched his partner try to put on a tuxedo. It was somewhat amusing seeing as he just about ripped it a couple of times. Hidan stopped what he was trying to do and stared at the somewhat masked man.

"Kakuzu, why the fuck aren't you going?" Hidan asked while editing the suit to fit his needs.

"Because." His partner replied simply. He stared as the albino got both his arms in and adjusted everything so it fell just right.

"Because isn't a damn answer." The albino dropped his hands to look at Kakuzu. His face was in a scowl, both from the answer he received and the suit.

"Because I was paid to stay and help set up for the next holiday."

"Greedy money fucker… FUCK THIS SHIT!" He kicked in his pants so they were more fitting.

"That's expensive, don't ruin it."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Why are you even going? Isn't it against your religion er something?" He looked over Hidan's shoulder and saw that stalker girl. He had to admit to himself, Hidan was one lucky guy. It seemed like she came in at the wrong time.

"Yes, it is against my fucking religion. And the girl I like is a fucking freak! I mean, flying pigs, what the hell!" Kakuzu blinked for a moment, and before he knew it, she was gone.

Without a word.

"… Idiot…" He finally fixed the tux to his liking; Sexy, but classy. It was just an ordinary black suit with red chemise underneath. The sexy part meant having it open to reveal his stunning chest.

"THA FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Idiot, did you not see that girl standing over there, waiting to talk to you. You just called her a freak and she left."

"Damn it…!"

^w\/ - Mai face~!

When Hidan walked up the stairs to see if anyone had seen Tanya, Alex was on him like a fly on rotten food.

"Hey, Hidan, why in hell did you do that? You should never say those things. Wow you can be such a jerk! You know, If I were Tanya I would probably not wanna see your face again. God your rude, haven't ever learned about manners? Seriously! My fucking hell! What's wrong with you? Are you two going to make up? I highly doubt it. Isn't this against your religion?"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Hidan turned around to face the nagging little girl, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO FUCK THINGS UP! BITCH, WILL YOU JUST GO AWAY?"

Alex stared at him.

"I hope you burn in Jashin's Hell Hole for what you did…" She pulled out an Orochimaru plushie from behind her back and hugged it, "Come on, Oro-Sama… Let's leave the bitch to himself…" She kept talking to it as she walked towards her car.

"Fuck…." He sighed. Perhaps she would still go to the dance, or maybe she hated him so much as to break her friendship with everyone else. Either way he was just about fucked.

O_\/ Another one of mai faces….

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?" One of the dancers yelled across the floor. He could have sworn he saw a cute girl following him and his date, but she didn't see anything. He looked around, lights blinding him and people staring, but he saw no one.

No one.

"Let it go…" His date said while grabbing his hand, he shook it off and stared at her.

"No! I swear every time I turn around there is this… this… girl wearing a leopard printed dress just staring at me… LOOK THERE SHE IS!" He pointed behind her, causing both to stare in that direction. Both of them saw nothing but the lights.

"If you keep acting like this I'm going to leave you…"

"I'm sorry, babe, but I'm seeing her _everywhere_!"

"I'm serious, Nick!" (A/N: LAWL! XD!)

"Kaliea…. Babe…. Please, just believe me!" He gave her a sympathetic look, she sighed.

"Fine, but you ow-" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence. What she saw creeped her out a little bit.

"I what?" She pointed a finger behind him, causing him to turn and see _her_.

"S-She's real…"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Let's just leave! Please, Nick?"

"Anything to get rid of her…" The couple walked a few steps before looking back at her, who was still staring back.

"The flying pigs will…" The stalker thought for a moment. Mentioning the pigs brought back one word.

_Freak_.

This didn't hurt her. She just looked ahead, ignoring everything.

But her small heart was slowly breaking inside.

._\/

The DJ sighed but plugged the Ipod into a cord jack and pressed play.

"… Poison by Elise Estrada? That's…. Well, at least it's not Pokémon again, like the Fall Dance"

Alex looked back at one of the corners. She pulled Rawsi in closer to her.

"Look… I spy leopard printed stuff…" They both looked at the figure. Tiny, wearing leopard print, stalkerish, that was their girl.

"And over there…" Rawsi pointed to a different corner to show Hidan looking at the floor and cussing about his tux. Neither of them knew that they were both there. The cousins looked at each other before a light bulb flickered.

"I got Hidan~!" Alex laughed while waltzing away. Rawsi sighed and began to walk the other way.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuude~! DANDAN!"

"Oh fuck, it's that damn chick…."

"Just come with me!" Alex tried to grab his hand but he smacked it away.

"Fuck no, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"BUT COME ON! Nyyyeeeeeeehhhhhhh~!" She made a high pitched whining sound causing all those in range to stare at the two. Hidan flipped them all off before getting dragged away by Alex.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!"

"BUT LOOK DANDAN! It's Taaaaannnnyaaaa~!"

"Tha hell?" She stopped and looked around, making sure the two were outside. She let go and began to walk away, grabbing a DS from her purse. Every time the song would say Poison she would scream Poison at her game, which was Pokémon mystery dungeon. She glanced at her game, then back at Hidan, then back at her game, then at Hidan who now had Tanya, then at the game, then back at the two.

"Told you I knew what would happen, Rawsi~!" She clapped her hands and brushed a fake tear away.

~`~`~`~`~ CONFETTI!

Hidan watched the girl walk off playing some kind of a game. In the dim lighting of the street light, it seemed like he was just washed away by the sounds. No one paid attention to him, they were all excited about the music and getting together with their lover. Some girls seemed to notice and gossiped about how he looked and acted, but he couldn't care less.

And then he saw her. She seemed like… In his words; Jashin on earth. Everything about her was just perfect in his eyes.

"Sexy as hell…" He smirked. She just looked at him, about to turn and walk away. He swiftly placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. They locked eyes for a moment, and before he knew it, his lips brushed gently against hers.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing out of the ordinary, the only exception was the fireworks going off in the background.

_Your love is like Poison._

Rawsi just gawked at them. It was like a match made in heaven.

Alex grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, her DS made a winning sound and she smiled.

"The goddess blesses you~!"

**A/N: YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH YESH! DONE! I am SOOOO SORRY I got this in late! But it's here now! The new chapter in the New Year! HAPPY FUCKING 2011 EVERYBODY! **

**I went outside and shouted Octagon at everybody from my porch :3**

**But like I said, I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was not what you asked for, I modified it to make it easier on me. **

**My New Year's resolutions: Draw more Anime, Get chapters updated faster, gain a better friendship, write better, and please my lovely readers! REMEMBER! I LOVE YOU ALL! I would take a bullet for you… seriously…**

**Orochimaru: She's not kidding….**

**Alex: *glomps Oro* I love you Oro~! *all of a sudden has mistletoe on a stick hat* :D**

**Orochimaru: …. Halp me by reviewing the first chapter of the New Year…. She'll be distracted enough….**


	12. Stoopid Airheads :L

**A/N:**

**Alex: *Waves at the readers* WHAI HALLO THAR~! :D! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and has been patient with me since I started this story. I would also like to say that since school has started again, it might take me a while to update the chapters. I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry this took so long, but I'm having a bit of trouble with ideas….**

**Kabuto: She would also like to inform you that she will not be continuing this story….**

**Alex: *sweat drop* YOU CAN'T TELL THEM THAT! Yet….**

**Kabuto: But that IS what you said, is it not?**

**Alex: …. *nervous laughter* When did I say this?**

**Kabuto: When you knocked out Orochimaru-Sama and chained him up to a wall in your basement….**

**Alex: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY STORY!**

**Kabuto: *pushes up his glasses* She does not own anyone but herself and Rawsi… *leaves***

**Alex: …. I hate that man… AND PAY NO ATTENTION TO MY BASEMENT! *shifty eyes* I only said that so he would do what I asked…. *snuggles her plushie* **

Stoopid Airheads

"Hey, Danna, un…" Deidara said while a red head walked past. The blond was fixing his collar, a bit distracted from the situation. Sasori stopped and waited, "Do you know what a girl likes to hear?" There was an awkward silence between the two. Deidara was good with the women back in his world, but the women here seemed different.

'And they seem a bit cuter too, un.' He thought silently. The only reason he had asked his Danna was because he wasn't so sure of himself. Knowing Sasori, he's probably been around and has some tricks up his sleeve.

"Brat…" He sighed while shaking his head, "Just ignore her until you feel as though you want to speak with her. Then you tell her what you like about her."

"Thanks, un." This was a new concept; he was just going to spoil her with compliments, but now he had a whole new plan.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Deidara stopped and turned around from the wall mirror he was looking in. There stood Tobi, in all his glory. For once, he didn't look stupid, he dressed quite nicely… Except for one detail that stood out from the rest.

"Tobi… Why in hell are you wearing a pink duck tie, un?" He mentally face palmed. He would have actually done it if it weren't for Tobi's direct answer.

"Because Tobi likes duckies!" His voice held a smile, "But Tobi came here to talk to Senpai about Kat…"

"What?" He snapped. The blond wanted to hear what he had to say, for once that is. When it came down to something, or someone that is, he was just about up for anything.

"Tobi doesn't like Kat, so he thinks that Senpai shouldn't go with her!" He put his hands behind his back and began rocking on his heels. Deidara was a bit pissed at what he just heard, but decided to walk away from the situation. He rather would have blown him up, perhaps gotten Lou Ann to help him cover up the dead body.

"BUT SENPAI!" He quickly glanced back to see absolutely no one. That was something that made him smile; No Tobi equals a happy Deidara. He wished simply that everyone would go away; he wanted that one special person but no one else.

"DEIDEI-SAMA!" Someone called, he looked back to see that one girl, Alex, "You fuck this up you die!" she said while pulling him in a hug, "Actually you were one of my favorite characters, that is, until I saw Oro in action! You, Sasori, and Orochimaru are my all time favorites! You were actually my first anime crush before I met Hatsuharu… So please… Do this for me. Make it the time of her life! Complement her, kiss her, hell, MAKE BABIES!" She laughed. Deidara just stared at her; maybe she can be an exception to the 'go away' rule. Then again she was annoying…

"You wanna get off me, un?" She laughed even harder before squealing.

"Yes, Deidara-Sama, un!" He watched as she held her stomach and limped off. Either she was hurt or was laughing way too much.

"What the hell am I going to do… Un…" He sighed to himself.

IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR! Because I r bored….. *cough* scene change!

"Damn you're just so cute~" Rawsi smiled at Kat.

"Wha? Oh, thank you!" She said back, smiling like a cute little kitty.

"DAMMIT! I just wanna pounce on you!" Rawsi clenched her fists to keep from playing with her white hair.

Rawsi doesn't normally like white with purple, but Kat seemed to pull it off very well. She wore a strapless purple dress, that wasn't really a surprise for some. The skirt was fluffy and one shade darker, landing on the knee. (A/N: *cough* I'm sorry, I believe I have done this wrong, did I? TELL MEH! My mother told me that this would be the best way to describe what she got out of it… So if I did it wrong, blame her, but tell me so I have some reason to yell at her! :3) Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and her heels were black. The cosmetics she had on were more golden in color than yellow. Rawsi thought she was beautiful and deserved way more than that 'gender confused pyro bishie' as she called him.

"I think Deidara is just wearing a simple monkey suit… You should totally get way more than that… His chest should be showing and he should be on a horse~" the blackette sighed. Kat laughed a bit before getting hugged, "I couldn't resist!"

*skippeh because I have no more ideas for this part of doomeh~*

Alex pov

I looked down at my Orochimaru plushie, which I had retrieved from Sayuri… Who had tried to steal it without my permission… It had that all faithful smirk on its face, which made me smile.

"Now if only he was real…."

"If who was re-"

"OH GEEZUZ!" Someone scared the piss outta me, so I threw the plushie in the direction of the creeper. It hit the head of someone who I just saw not five minutes ago…

"Ow un…" I watched as I picked it up from the floor and look over it, "Don't tell me you ha-"

"I DON'T!" I yelled. He stared before tossing it back at me, well…. Hitting me in the head I should say. I laughed for a moment before something went off in my head, "Wait… Can I see your epic hand of epicness?"

"I guess?" He said, moving it so that he looked as though he was waving. I saw that his hand mouth thing of super chocolaty fudge coated awesomeness was stitched up… That's odd…

"Whappened?" I whined.

"It's a long story, un…"

"Noooooo its noooooooot!"

"I would rather not say…"

"Fine then, don't tell me…" I sighed and picked up my plushie, hugging it again. I glared back at him and asked him why he was still here.

"Because," he responded, "You're the one that has to take the girls, remember, un?"

"OH HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE KISSING ITALY!" I yelled and ran passed him to the door. Some part of me wanted to tell him I was sorry, I have no idea why though. Something then clicked in my head… Yet again.

Freak.

That word kept echoing in my mind, making all these ideas form as to why he stitched up his hand. There were so many I could think of, it made my brain die a bit from a Deidara overload. I regained those brain cells by thinking very nice thoughts about Orochimaru… _Very _nice thoughts…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Those look cool!) Skippeh to teh David Bowie magical dance :3

I stared at the table Rawsi and I were sitting at. She had tossed me a stick of gum, which I seemed disgusted by. She looked at me oddly.

"You gonna take it?" she pointed to it. Then I realized she had painted her nails, the same FUCKING color as mine! Bitch... Then again I did steal the current color from her drawer of polishes...

"I can't..."

"And why can't you?"

"The table has too much hatred, it stole it from Sasuke..." She burst out laughing; I bit on my lip to keep a straight face.

"So does that mean the gum has too much hatred?" she said between giggles. I nodded before looking over at two particular people. Deidara was actually chatting with someone, who I couldn't see without my FUCKING GLASSES! Shoulda brought those… Anyway, and Kat was actually listening to her own Ipod across the floor. I wouldn't blame her, my song collection has some very nasty, foreign, kid, and random songs that probably isn't her choice in music.

"Gum aside, I think Hidan is the only guy that's gonna score tonight…" I sighed and smashed my head on the 'too much hatred' table, "I wish SOME guy would score with me! Perhaps Sebas-_Chan_, Oro-Sama, Grell-Sama, Italy, Canada, The Zero's, an Tuxedo Mask!"

"... You know, they're either all taken, gay, or hate you... Though I don't know about Tuxedo Mask..."

"I know! I am Sailor Pokemon after all! He has to save me when my sister, Uranus, tries to kill me in the Heart Crystal arc!"

"I don't even know what in hell you're speaking about but… Hidan's pissed!"

"Isn't he always?"

"Yea but he's pissed because Deidara asked Tanya to dance… My guess is he did it so he can figure out more about Kat and figure out how to make it special!"

I stared at her with a blank face, "How in hell did you come up with that?"

"I overheard him speaking to someone about it…"

"How in hell can you hear across the fucking room?" Rawsi pissed me off sometimes…

"I just can," she shrugged, "I can also tell that we are going to have to make them dance…"

I laughed and stood up, taking the gum and putting it (wrapper and all) in my mouth.

"I got blondie! And braces!" I smiled a cheesy smile before advancing towards the pyro. Rawsi, I could tell, flipped me off and walked in the opposite direction. I grabbed Dei-_Chan_ by his ponytail of fluffyness and dragged him back.

"Let me go, un!" He yelled, trying to fight back. I just smiled at him and pulled harder.

"You're gonna dance with Kat... AND YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING LIKE IT!"

At least I'm not going to go all full Sadistic on him…

Rawsi pov

"HAI!" I smiled. Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards where I saw Alex and Deidara. I felt like glomping her right then and there…. But oh no, I can't… I can't! I WILL NOT DO IT!

"YOU!" Alex ran over, dragging Deidara behind her. She pointed at Kat, then at the blonde, "YOU! HIM! DANCE! NAO!" She grabbed my arm, after I let go of Kat, and dragged me back to the table with too much hatred. We both watched with anticipation; I jumped when the DJ came on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentle men, we have a special song for those lovey dovey couples… Ahhhhh, that's basically everyone here… EXCEPT THAT GIRL WITH THE POKEMON EARS! So please, enjoy the song, Every Time We Touch, by Cascada. "

"I LOVE YA TOO, COLE!" Alex shouted back, "I love that man…"

:":":":":":":":":": (reminds me of a pokemon battle….. or a gym…)

3rd person

Deidara stared for a moment before asking, "Would you like to dance, un?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" She smiled her little kitty smile. The blond couldn't help but smirk; that smile was something he had been looking forward to for a while.

"Oh yea, by the way, this song is dedicated to that sexy blond pyro and that gorgeous white and purple kitty!" Alex's voice came over the intercom. They both laughed, getting envious glares from other couples.

"I wish I was dancing with that blond…."

"You should have worn that dress, babe…"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" People chanted. Alex came back over the intercom and began to chant as well.

"Should we give them what they ask for, un?" His smirk seemed to grow into a somewhat embarrassed smile. She didn't respond; Deidara took it as an opportunity. Kat just stared at him, a light pink tint on her cheeks. She zoned off for a moment, getting caught in the music, but was brought back by pressure on her lips.

Deidara seemed to smirk against her mouth; this was something he had wanted to do for a long time.

**A/N: *kicks her computer* STOOPID COMPUTER! Computer and the all mighteh internets wouldn't let me upload this chapter T^T **

*******I really hope I did this right! PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIKED IT! If not I can go back and edit it! I'm sorry, I actually am going through a bit of brain damage right now…. All you ladies will know what I mean, but I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE AND PROBABLY NOT ALL THAT GOOD! Please, forgive me, love it, and praise me! The next chapter will be Jizabelle and Tobi/Madarah! Then Rawsi and Kisame… Ohey! I need some song suggestions by the way…. I was thinking David Bowie :D*******

**Oro: Your reviews helped greatly! Except those who hoped that I wouldn't be saved…. *evil snake glare***

**Alex: OOOOHHHH OOOORRROOOO! *glomps Oro* I love you!**

**Oro: Boobs…. On skin… IT BURNSSSSSS! *hiss***

**Alex: D: *sulks in her emo corner* That's what I get for being a fangirl…. I never meant to be a DD! *pokes her boobs and sulks***

**Oro: *sweat drop* If you review you'll make her happy!**

**Alex: NO ONE CAN MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN I'M IN MY EMO CORNER! *cries***


End file.
